Twin Descendants
by tupidhead
Summary: Never before there were twin descendants,Rogue and Rachel move back to Ipswich and meet the boys but what will happen if a familiar enemy comes back. pairing Tyler/OC x Reid/OC
1. Back in Ipswich

My fist story hope you like it!!

* * *

My name is Rogue Miller, my twin sister Rachel, we moved back in Ipswich after the past of our father. We're both seventeen. My sister and I may look alike but we are not the same we both like other things. My sister always told me I was always a workaholic pfft who believes what she says I may be the youngest by 10 minutes I know how to have fun.

"C'mon Rogue I don't want to be late." yelled Rachel from downstairs.

"I'm coming" I yelled back.

I grabbed my bag and checked my hair before I went downstairs.

Well if you wanna know my life, you may think I might be your normal teenage girl, 17 years old, senior, straight A student, Wealthy mother,

But I hav- I mean _WE_ have a secret, My sister and I have this power from our father.

Being born as twins no girl has ever received the power

But in the 'The Book Of Domination' every 100 years there is a female accented but only once there was twins ascendants.

_Flash Back_

"_Rogue and Rachel are very lucky to have these powers but I don't want them to get addicted I don't want them to suffer ascending." said my mother._

"_They won't I will promise you that." Our father argued back._

"_okay." she sighs. "I won't allow any magic in this house until they turn sixteen"_

"_Yes, my dear." He said as he smiled_

_End of Flash Back_

Everything we were taught, every time we were trained we never thought of there being something _inside _us

_Flash Back_

"_Okay girls, I want you to learn this spell"_

"_What is the spell about, pops" asked Rachel_

"_It is a spell of great power, do you remember when I told you there was only once that twins had powers just like you two?" Our father asked us._

_The two girls nodded._

"_The two twins had to become one to have such great power once you learn the spell you won't have to say the words anymore"_

"_Can we learned it now, dad" I asked hopefully_

"_not until you two turn fifteen." He said as he run his ran through my hair._

_End of Flash Back_

Once we learned the spell our father was right.

We had great power, Our father said _she _would be unstoppable and ageless.

I stepped out of the car and I looked up at the building.

"Spencer Academy here we come." I sighed as my sister and I walked up the stairs and enter the doors of the enormous school.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"We are very pleased to have you in our school Miss and uhh… Miss. Miller" Said the middle aged, white haired man sitting behind the big messing desk. "You both signed up to different classes and the only classes you two share are History."

"Our mother thought it would be okay, if we went in different classes" I said to the Provost.

"Well, before you two came I called up two students who have the same classes with you," He said as he pushed a button on his speaker. "Miss. Andrews send in the boys please."

'_Boys'_ I heard my sister say, I looked at her and gave her a 'don't even try' look.

The Door opened behind us I twist on the chair as I saw a tall, thin muscular man with shaggy brown and piercing blue eyes, and behind him walked in a blond, muscular man with the same height as the other boy and with the same eye color.

"Boys these are our new transfer students Rogue and Rachel Miller, Girls I would like you to meet Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin." The Provost said as we shook each boys hand. "Mr. Simms and Mr. Garwin you will be spending time with the girls showing them around the school."

"Yes, Provost Higgins" said the brunette boy. I watched the provost looking through his papers. '_He's not very organized' _I thought to myself

'_Mr. Garwin is rather hot don't you think, sis?' my sister said using telepathy._

'_Shut up.' I said back._

"Okay Ms. Millers here are your books." He said giving the books to us. My sister struggled keeping them up Reid must have noticed since he offered to carry them.

"Let me carry those." Tyler said reaching out for the books.

"Umm …thanks" I said giving him some of the books. The four of us walked out of the Provost's office and began to walk our separate ways. My sister walking with reid the other side of the hallway and I walking with Tyler.

"So what brings you to Spencer?" asked Tyler as we walked down the halls.

"My father past away, and my mother took it really hard so she that we decided to move back here in Ipswich." I told him.

"_Back_? So you lived here in Ipswich before?"

"Yeah, we moved to New York just when my sister and I turned 7." I looked at him and looked at his gorgeous blue eye he looked at me and I quickly turned and looked straight ahead. '_He's really hot'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

After Tyler showing me around it was already lunch, we went in the cafeteria to see my sister with Reid and with other four people sitting around table. 

Tyler pulled me up to the table.

"Hey guys this is Rogue she's the new transfer student I told you guys about" The all waved and smiled at me.

"Hey I'm Sarah" A blond haired girl said sticking her hand out. I shook her hand as she introduced the rest. "this is Kate" pointing an African American girl sitting next to her. "my boyfriend; Caleb" pointing to the guy sitting next to her "and Kate's boyfriend; Pogue" pointing to a long haired guy with a gorgeous smile.

"And you met me already" said Reid smirking at me.

I sat down next to my sister '_So how was your time with Mr. Garwin over there?' _I said using telepathy

'_Oh my god, Rogue every time we passed some girl she would give me a dirty look, it was really freaking me out'_ she said.

'_Playa?' _I said smiling

"Are you two busy tonight 'cause there's this place called 'Nicky's' and I was wondering if you would like to hang out with us?" asked Sarah as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well, we have a lot to unpa-" I tried to make up an excuse.

"We'll be there" Rachel cut me off.

'_what are you doing __**she**__ will need to talk with us'_

'_we'll talk to her when we get back'_

I sigh and I looked up at Tyler who was talking to Reid, he turned his face towards me, he looked back at me and smiled. I blushed furiously.

_

* * *

_

_Knock knock_. I got up from the bed and opened the door to see Kate and Sarah.

"Are you ready?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, my sister is just getting her make up on"

Sarah walked around the room while we waited for my sister. Sarah stopped around my desk and she grabbed a picture frame.

"Is this your dad?" asked Sarah holding a picture of a 23 year old version of my father leaning on his 1954 black Cadillac.

"Uhh… yeah that's him" as I a familiar sting hit my eyes when my sister came back from the washroom.

"You guys ready to go?" Asked kate.

"Yeah, let's go"

All four of us went out from the room. I locked the door and caught up with my sister and our new friends.

'_Be very careful you two' said __**she.**_

'_We will, don't worry about us we'll be ok'_

'_Your father wouldn't want you to go fooling around you know'_

'_Tell that to my sister'_

We got in the car and drove off to Nicky's to meet the guys.

* * *

It's short but i hope you like it!!


	2. Nicky

The New Chapter!!

* * *

We walked in the bar and I already smelled alcohol in the air. We walked through the crowd and to see Pogue and Caleb but no sight of Tyler and Reid.

"Hey baby" Kate leaned down to her boyfriend. "Where are Reid and Tyler?"

"There over at the pool tables." Said Caleb before Pogue could get a chance to answer.

"I'm going to get something to drink, does anyone want something?" I asked standing up.

"No, we're good" They said at once. I walked up to the bar. I waited for a few moments but no one came. I sighed as I waved to a big balled guy but he didn't see me.

"Hey, Nicky!!" yelled someone behind me.

I turned around and to see Tyler. The man 'Nicky' walked up to us.

"What can I get yah, Tyler?"

"Two Coke's?" he looked at me as I nodded. Nicky nodded and grabbed two cans. I took the 5 bucks out of my pocket.

"No, its okay I'll pay for it" he took out his wallet and took the 5 dollar bill and gave it to Nicky.

"You didn't have to do" I said.

"I know, but I wanted to" he looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes. I smiled as we walked to the pool tables.

"Do you know how to play?" Tyler asked me.

I looked over at my sister '_Go for it, sis' _said Rachel.

"Uh not really."

He walked behind me; he gave me the pool stick. "It's really easy" he said in my ear. I shivered. He noticed and smiled at my reaction. He took my hand and placed it almost on the tip of the pool stick and lowered me down on the pool table and he pushed the end of the stick and got in the ball in the side pocket.

"I guess your gay lover found somebody else, Garwin?" I turned to see a curly haired boy.

"Shut the hell, Abbott" said Reid.

"Wow, she's a pretty one" He walked up to me and his eyes explored my body. I felt uncomfortable I took a step back. He grabbed my arm.

"Where you going sweetheart?" he said. "C'mon we can go somewhere private" he said as he pulled me closer.

"Let go of her, Aaron" Tyler said.

"Why? She belong to you fag?"

"You're the fag, Aaron" yelled Reid. My sister and the other girls joined the crowd I just noticed staring at the arguing boys. I got so frustrated. I hated when people touched me like this.

"Let go of her, asshole " My sister said as she walked up to Aaron and me. She looked angry. "No one touches my little sister, you hear me?"

"Sisters? Well that makes it more interesting." He winks at her. Tyler steps in front her. I could see his fist clench and I knew what was about to happen.

"Tyler he's not worth it." I stepped in front of him. He looked at me for a moment then at Aaron. He grabs my hand as he turns around.

"Pussy!"

Tyler stopped in his tracks, he looked at me. I was confused at first but then I got it he was _actually_ asking me permission. I let go of his hand to give him my answer. He turned around and throws his fist at Aaron's right cheek. Aaron. Caleb, Reid and Aaron's friends tried to pull the two away from each other.

"Okay guys break it up now or all of you will be kicked out." Nicky yelled with a wooden baseball bat in his hands. "and I'm meaning you too Aaron"

Aaron wiped the blood coming from his nose. Tyler on the other hand didn't look to bad except with the bruise above his cheek.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked. I touched his cheek where the bruise was. He hissed I removed my hand I saw it get redder. "Sorry"

"I'll be ok" he looked down at me. "What about you?" He grabbed my forearm; I hadn't noticed Aaron's finger print marks on my arm.

"I'll be ok um ….thanks."

"No problem"

I looked down at my watch and it was almost 10: 30

"I have to go, it's really late"

"I'll drive you back"

"No …uh I'm sorry I'll see you tomorrow bye"

"Bye" was the last thing I heard as I looked for my sister.

* * *

"Why did we have to go so early, Rogue?" she asked. She walked in the washroom.

"Remember _**she-"**_

"Yeah, yeah I know" she walks back into the room with her hair tied back roughly. I sighed as fell down onto my bed. "Why do you even call her '_**She' **_anyways? _**She**_ has a name you know"

"Whatever" I said standing up. Rachel came up to me and we held hands.

'Beauty and power come within,

Ageless and unstoppable,

Protector of the night,

I summon thee' we both chanted.

"Finally you two let me out"

"Yes, we are very sorry milady"

The next day, I woke up to see my sister not in her bed. I glanced at the clock '7:30'. I knew my sister was doing her normal routine she did it 4 times a week. She would wake up really early and get dressed; she would always take a morning jog then take a shower than get a blueberry muffin for breakfast. Well for me I would wake up in the afternoon I never was a morning person. My mother always told me, I would act like my father a lot. God I miss him so much. The door opened and my sister came in sweating.

"Hey sleepy head, get out of bed."

I groaned I pull the sheets over my head. I heard foot steps coming towards my bed. She throws the sheets off of me and onto the floor.

"What the fuck Ray!" I whined.

"Get your lazy ass up!"

"Noooo!" she pulls me by my arm. She pushes me out the door and slams the door shut. I hear the 'click' on the door. I'm standing out side with nothing but my black tank top, with my pajama shorts. The door opens and Rachel throws a towel at my face. "…You forgot my shampoo!"

I stood in the shower. The water cools but it doesn't bother me. I think about him. I remember that evening when we went fishing. I never was a fan of fishing but I loved spending time with my father. I missed him. The same sting hit my eyes. I feel _**her**_ wanting.

'_Be patient, please'_

'…_..'_

I never knew how we got _**her**_. I never understood. But I was glad. I was happy she was by our side other than our mother. It was scary at first we had to get use to _**her**_, my sister and me. Selene It's was our job to protect her, it was _**her**_ job to protect our people. Our father told us _**she**_ is our guardian. _**She**_ was our ruler. Our Queen.

"Hey, sis you still in here?"

"Yeah" I turned the handles and the water stops running. I grab the towel on the hanger. I opened the shower door and I felt the cold tiles under my feet.

"Did you feel her?" asked my sister brushing her teeth. I nodded. I knew _**she**_ was our job to protect her but I hated the fact that we were this young. I mean c'mon we're 17 but we knew there was a reason why we had _**her.**_

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing" I walked out from the washroom. The school was really cold I walked down the hallway. We had our own sink and toilet but no shower that was the thing I hated about this school. I heard people from around the corner. It sounded like ….Tyler and Reid. I didn't want them to see me with just a towel on. I pinned myself on the wall begging for them not to see me.

"Reid you know what Caleb said" I heard Tyler say.

"Yeah, yeah baby boy"

"You 'Use' too much Reid." 'Use' I thought. That's so sweet that Tyler was looking after his friend. I smiled at the thought.

"Rogue?" I yanked my head to see Tyler and Reid.

"I uh- um …bye" I heard my name being called but I felt too awkward to stop and turn around. I started to run when I turned around the corner.

Rachel's POV

I walked out from the shower room. I stopped to see my sister in a **TOWEL** with Reid and Tyler I saw her stammer. I felt so embarrassed for her I knew she liked Tyler. I decided to go them but my sister walked off before I could reach.

"Hey, guys"

"Hey Rachel" said Reid he smiled I smiled back.

"Um …hey Rachel, Reid I'll meet see you later" Tyler said as he was walking backwards.

"Wait, I need your keys" Tyler grabbed his keys from his pocket and gently threw them at Reid. He disappeared around the corner.

"Don't you have a car of your own?" I walked up to him

Rogue's POV

I slipped on my pants I couldn't find my 'slipknot' tee shirt I saw my yellow tank top hanging on my chair. I threw it on. I heard a knock on my door.

"Forget your key again, Ray?" I opened the door. My mouth slightly fell but I closed it. "Uh …Tyler what are you doing here?"

"I called your name but you didn't answer back"

'I'm sorry, I was just…."

"Embarrassed" he said finishing the sentence.

"No! Yeah! Um…. Maybe" I was blushing he smiled.

"Do you want to get some coffee?" he asked.

"Yeah, umm let me get my purse" he nodded I grabbed my bag and grabbed the keys from my desk. I stepped out from the room I locked the door.

* * *

Please Review!!


	3. I'm not good enough for you

Next Chapter!!

* * *

"Where are you?"

"I'm with Tyler; we're at some coffee shop in town"

"Oooh Rogue has a boyfriend, Rogue has a boyfriend" my sister sang on the other line.

"Shut up!" I smiled.

"I can feel you smile, you like him!"

"Okay, maybe I do but why would he go out with me," I looked over my shoulder over at the cashier to see Tyler coming with two coffee in his hands. "I have to go he's coming" I closed my phone before I could hear anything my sister said.

"Your coffee"

"Thanks" I said as I took a sip.

It was really quite for a moment. "I know it's kind of personal but how did it happen?" he said as he broke the silence.

"What?" I asked but I knew what he was going to say, he was going to ask about my father's death but I can't tell him but I don't want to lie to him either.

"About your father how did he, well ….you know."

"I don't know exactly my mom really never told us the whole story" at least I told him half the truth our father's death was never been solved my mother never really talked about him anymore. She's never been open to us anymore and she would never come out from the house.

"July 4th my sister and I threw this big party at our house I had the time of my life. All of a sudden we get a phone call and my mom was in the other line I could hear her crying saying that my dad is in the hospital and…" I couldn't say anymore I didn't want to say the rest I felt the tears in my eyes wanting to come out but I forced them not to.

He placed his hand over mine. "It's alright." He said with a comforting smile.

"Thanks, Ty you're a great friend." I could have sworn I saw a hint of hurt and sadness in his eyes. "Tyler you don't want to deal with a girl like me …I'm not that kind of girl you would want to be with." He's mouth was moving but no words came out I stood up and walked out.

"Rogue, wait!" I wanted to run I felt the tears in my eyes again. He grabbed my arm he saw the tears coming down. "Rogue, I-"

"No Tyler ….save it" I didn't hear my name after I left. I felt scared I never felt anything like this for a guy before. How can I feel like this? How can I like a guy so fast? I didn't know what to do.

The next day I had the same class as him. I walked in the room all the seats were taking the only seat empty was beside …you guessed it the one and only Tyler Simms. That was the only time I had ever come near Tyler again it just felt to awkward to be near him. The rest of the week I completely ignored him.

The bell rang I quickly walked out from history. I was glad the day was over I like history but not the class. Out of all classes I had history is the only class I hate.

Rachel's POV

"Hey Rogue wait up!" I quickly caught with her. "Hey sis, what's up with you lately?"

"I'm fine"

"_Fine?_ Rogue you haven't been paying attention in class"

"I did so"

"Yea what are we learning then?"

"Uhh"

"Exactly… Rogue what's wrong?"

"Nothing" I scoffed she was never good at lying. It didn't work back then it ain't working now.

"Don't cut me out again, Rogue" she continued to walk. "Stop being like dad I hated when he did it and I hate when you're doing it" she stopped walking. She looked at me dead straight in the eye …Oh no she can't be thinking like that. "Rogue I didn't mean it lik-"

"Fuck you"

"Rogue?!" She kept on walking. I never meant to say that I didn't mean to insult her and dad. I just hated when they just cut people out of their life.

Rogue's POV

I quickly opened the door and fell down onto my bed. I know she didn't mean I just didn't feel like being around people right now i was worried about Selene and ...Tyler.

_**Flash Back**_

_I was downstairs It was 5 in the morning I woke up from a horrible dream and I was too scared to go back to sleep. I drank the warm milk, dad would always make me some when I woke up from a dream it would always work._

"_Rogue?" _

_I turned around to see my father leaning on the door frame. "Hey dad"_

"_Can't sleep?" I nodded. "What's about it this time?"_

_I didn't answer right away I looked up at him then I looked away. "Selene"_

"_What?" He half yelled. He looked terrified almost all the dreams I had came true. Once I dreamt about my dog getting really sick and died. It came true two days later. "What happened?"_

_I didn't respond right away. "I tried to protect her"I told him after it felt like ages he knew what I meant. I tried to protect Selene and I couldn't. It happened so fast. She died …in __**my**__ arms._

"_This one might not happen, honey"_

"_You said that when Rachel almost drowned that day at the lake"_

"_Honey," he pulled me into a hug. "This one is not going to happen I promise"_

_**End of Flash back**_

He kept the promise nothing happened and maybe nothing will. He made that promise a year ago and it hasn't been broken and it won't…. _Right?_

I quickly changed out from my uniform into some sweats I called in sick for practice I didn't feel like going anywhere I just wanted to be in my comfy bed and just sleep. Well it was quickly ruined when I heard a knock on my door. I groaned and got out of bed. I heard a knock again. I opened the door to see ….Reid! He's the last person I expect to knock on my door unless he's here for Rachel. "Reid uh Rachel is not here she's at practice"

"I know I came here to see you," Okay maybe he's not here for Rachel. "But aren't you supposed to be there too?"

"Yeah I don't feel well so I called in sick"

He put his hand on my forehead. "You don't look sick." He removed his hand. "Or you're just lying to get out of practice, hmm?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No! I seriously don't feel well" I felt uncomfortable with him just staring at me. "Okay fine I just didn't feel like going to practice today"

"Or your just ignoring Tyler" he was right that's another thing why I didn't want to go to practice. "He told me what happened that day at the coffee shop"

"Really?" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"He even said that you're not good enough for him" he said with the same sadness in his eyes Tyler gave me that day.

"I'm not" I sat down on my bed.

He sighed. "I know baby boy and he's not usually the one to fall for someone so fast" I looked up at him he meant I could see it. "If you weren't good enough he wouldn't think about you all the time"

I looked up at him with a confused look. _How does he know that_? I thought to myself. "How do you know that?"

He looked like he was looking for an answer. Maybe he was just lying. He was about to talk when I heard a _Thud_ outside in the hall. I quickly got up and opened the door to see Pogue helping Caleb off the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I looked back at back and forth at Pogue and Caleb. "Were you two listening to our convocation?"

They had a guilty expression on their faces. I looked back at Reid leaning on the door frame. "Why?" Tyler was the only thing I heard before I could feel the sting in my eyes. Selene she wanted out but not now not with the Reid, Pogue and Caleb here. "I want you to leave, all of you"

"Rogue? Wait we just want to talk" I heard Caleb say behind me.

I pushed Reid out of my room I tried to close the door but Reid's foot blocked it from closing. "Just leave me alone," he opened his mouth to speak. "Please" I said before a single word came out.

He looked at me for a minute then his foot moved out of the way and I closed the door. I heard them talk but I couldn't understand what they were saying. My knees felt weak I slid down on the floor crying uncontrollably.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. Leaving and Fighting

New Chapter!!

* * *

It's been three weeks since that day in my room. We were standing in front of the school. It had been a sad day. My new friend, someone I was starting to trust, was leaving. Sarah told us she was transferring to another boarding school in L.A. Sarah was someone I could turn to besides my sister and Kate. I watched her say goodbye to everyone. She came up to me; I could feel a tear slid down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away before it went any further down. I pulled her into a bear hug. I let her go after a few moments.

"I'll miss you." She said as she pushed my bangs from my eyes.

"I'll miss you, too". I smiled weakly

She turned to Caleb. "C'mon guys let's go they need some time alone." Said Pogue, we walked in the school. It had been a hard weekend for Caleb since she told us last Thursday. So it will be just us, me, Rachel…...and Selene.

It's been 5 days since Sarah left. Caleb hasn't been at school, Kate comes to our room everynight since Sarah left and the other three boys well I haven't seen then since Sarah left. My sister and i have been just worried about Selene a lot and really busy with school.

"Rosie"

Rosie. I haven't heard that name since my Father died. My sister and my parents were the only ones who I would let.

"Yes, Ray-Ray."

"She talks!!!" she scream excitedly.

She suddenly jumps up on me, I loose my balance and we both fall onto her bed. "What are you talking about?" I asked dumly.

"Oh c'mon Rosie you haven't spoken to me in forever." We both start to laugh.

"I'm sorry" I said as our laughing died down. She smiled.

"I'm just glad your ok. You are ok, right?"

I laughed. "Yes I'm ok"

"Finally," She yelled in excitement. "Then you'll be good when we go out to Nicky's"

"Just you and me?"

I walked down the hall, I felt that weird feeling in my neck again but it started to go down my back. I quickly turned around but nothing was there but when I turned around I saw a chest of a guy in front of me.

Rachel's P.O.V

"Knock! Knock!" I said as I walked in Reids and Tyler's dorm room.

"Hey, Rachel what's up?" said reid coming from the washroom.

"You wanna come to Nicky's with us?"

"Who with?" asked tyler looking up from the book he was reading.

"Kate, Pogue, me and Rogue" I said as I was looking at the pictures on reids desk.

"What about Caleb?"

"Well, I was thinking you would ask him he wouldn't pick up when I called him"

"Nah-uh I'm not talking to him, ask Pogue" Reid said flopping down onto his bed.

"Fine, I will then" I looked over at tyler who was looking at something. I crept over to him I looked over to his shoulder he was looking at a picture I didn't see, I was always curios so i snatched it away.

"Rachel, give it back."

"What is it?" I scanned the picture, there was a beautiful brunnete with bangs down to her cheek. She had green eyes and a perfectly shaped mouth. Tyler had his arms around her they had big smiles on their faces they looked really happy.

"Give it back!" he tried to take it away. I quickly moved my hand away I ran behind reid.

"Who is she?"

"No one important!!" he said.

"If she isn't important then why does it say in the back I love you forever Tyler, hmm?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No one!! Give it to me or I'll fucking kill you"

"Tyler don't talk to her like that, man" he said as he took the picture out of my hand and gave it back to tyler.

"Hey!!" I whined. He stuck his tongue at me.

Rogue's P.O.V

"Omygod!!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok, but don't ever do that again."

"Ok-ay" he said with a laugh.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just got back from the library"

"I didn't know it was open this late"

"Well since I'm the son of the provost you can get in anywhere at any time" he said with smiled.

"Oh really?" I smiled. " Well, I see you later Chase"

"Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

"Hey man you have to come out sometime" Pogue said talking to Caleb in the other line. "But- ….Cal- …I- OH SHUT UP MAN LET ME TALK!!" he snapped. "Listen I know you miss sarah but she wouldn't want you to be like this." he waited for a moment. "Great man, see yah"

"Is he coming?" asked reid as he sat down between me and rachel.

"Yea he said he'll be on his way" Everyone nodded.

"Yo, ty pool?"

"Sure."

I watched them as they walked over to the pool tables. It's been almost a month now since that day at the coffee shop. I have to talk to him sometime …_right?_

_'why don't you talk to him'_

_'what the fuck Rachel __stop being so fucking noisie'_

_'sorry'_

I looked over at the pool tables. I looked at tyler he looked at me I didn't even bother looking away. We just looked at eachother.

"Hey guys." I looked up to see Caleb he looked like he hasn't slept in days.

"Caleb, wow you look nice?" said Kate.

"Shut up" he said sitting down.

I heard glass shatter I looked back at the pool tables. I saw aaron push tyler. I got up and knocked the chair down I ran to tyler.

_'Rogue no!!'_

_'I can't just let Aaron beat his ass up'_

Aaron and his friend and Tyler and Reid went out the back door. I was about to follow when a hand grabbed my arm.

"No stay here, we'll handle this." Said caleb as him and Pogue follwed the other two. I continued to stare where the boys went out. I looked back at kate and Rachel. Rachel was waving me over. I walked out but stayed in the porch I could see tyler throw a fist at Aaron. Then Caleb trying to pull Reid off from Daniel Aaron's friend. Same with pogue and tyler. I hear the door behind me open.

"Oh Shit" I whisper. I look around there's no where to hide. "Dammit" I had 'Use'. My eyes flashed with fire before I looked behind me to see Nicky walking passed me.

"Hey!! Guys Stop!!" Nicky yelled at the boys. Everyone stopped Aaron and his friend looked horrible but with Tyler and Reid suprisingly they looked like they haven't been Touched or anything.

"Sorry Nicky" said Aaron with his hands up in the air.

Aaron and Daniel walked to Aaron's car and drove off.

"What the hell happened in there?" Caleb yelled at Tyler. "I would have expected Reid to do this but not from you"

"Yeah," yelled Reid. "Wait- What?!"

"Are you going to answer me or what?" Caleb continued.

"Now I know how Reid feels" mumbles to him self. "Aaron was being a dick."

"What did he say?!" Pogue asked sternly

"It's not your fucking business"

I could tell Caleb and the other two boys were just worried. Reid was the one who usually would pick a fight with Aaron and the boys but never Tyler. I looked up at Caleb, No I don't believe he can't be, the last descendants._ The Covenant_.

* * *

Review!! plzz!! 


	5. Two Loves

Imagine me sitting in bed with no one in the room but me. I'm hugging my pillow and with the song 'Anywhere' by evanescence playing with a lot of things running in my mind Selene, Sarah, my mother, Rachel and The Sons of Ipswich Wow right? It's almost midnight and my sister isn't here I guess she's with Kate or Lana from bio class I had to go back in the dorms. I couldn't think when the music was blasting in the bar.

I decided to work on my homework an hour ago but I couldn't concentrate then I tried to sleep but I didn't feel tired.

_'I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you and at sweet night, you are my own. Take my hand we're leaving here tonight. There's no need to tell anyone they'd only hold us down.__'_

I think about those lyrics. I think about _Tyler, _I have to talk to him.

No one's P.O.V

_'__Forget this life, come with me. Don't look back your safe now.__ Unlock your heart, drop you guard no one's left to stop you.'_

Rogue runs down the hall, the only thing running in her mind is Tyler. She finally reaches his room she hesitates, just when she touched the door knob the door opened and Tyler saw Rogue standing before him.

"Rogue, wha-"He got cut off by Rogue's lips. His body tenses up but quickly deepens the kiss. He was actually kissing the girl who just rejected him a few weeks ago. After a few moments they slowly pulled away. "What was that for?" asked Tyler his eyes still closed.

"Me being sorry for what I did-" she gets cut off by Tyler's lips meeting hers again. They slowly walked backwards to the bed and we all know what happened next.

The next day Rogue woke up feeling a little sore. All the memories of what happened last night came flooding back into her mind. She smiled it had been a romantic night for her. She went to get up but an arm stopped her from going anywhere.

"Where are you going?" said a voice she wanted to hear everyday and maybe for the rest of her life but it was too early to think about that.

"Going back to my dorm" she said trying to sit up again but got pulled down …again.

"No your not, it's" he grabs his watch from his nightstand. "Five in the morning." He said with a groan.

"Yes and that's why I want to go early before Rachel wakes up." She said finally getting out from his arms. She went to get dress when she felt Tyler grabbing her from the waist.

"No I want you to stay here, please." She looked at him and he gave her a cute little pout.

"Okay, fine" she said getting back into bed.

"Thank you" he said in her hair.

"mhmm" she said before drifting off.

Rachel's P.O.V

"Selene!!" I yelled in horror. I wipe my forehead it was wet I was sweating and my eyes felt sore I was crying too. "Rosie?" I look to my left to my sister's bed she's not there. My head starts to hurt from breathing to hard. I climbed out of bed I opened my drawer and looked for my favorite sweater just my luck I couldn't find it. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find it. I saw an Ipswich sweater hanging on my chair. It was Reid's I remember that night when I tutored Reid I got cold and he gave me his sweater it was like two weeks ago I must have forgotten to give it back. I grabbed my I-pod and put on the earphones. I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk. My sister and I haven't heard from Selene for about two weeks now and we have been really worried. She usually would want to come out every day or night.

'_If__ you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong. Cause I won't stop holding on.'_ I sang in a whisper. _'So are you listening? So are you watching me?'_

I felt someone behind me but I didn't care. I wasn't scared I didn't feel any emotions right now. I just felt like I would want to sing for hours but I couldn't since it was like almost six in the morning. '_If you thought I'd leave you were wrong Cause I won't stop holding on. This is an emergency, __so__ are you listening?'_

_'And I can't pretend that I don't see this. It's really not your __fault that__ no one cares to talk about it. Talk about it. Cause I've seen love die way too many __times,__when__ it deserved to be alive. I've seen you cry way to many times, __when__ you deserver to be alive, alive.' _

I felt a hand on my arm I stopped walking. I waited a few seconds before I grabbed the hand and slammed the body figure on the wall. I looked at the man's face I felt so embarrassed, I was blushing furiously. "Hey ray." The man said in a shaky voice

"What the hell, Reid!! The fuck you doing?!" I slapped his arm.

"I saw you walking" he said rubbing his arm. "That hurt."

"Well you deserved it," I said walking with him following behind me. "You shouldn't sneak up on people you know?"

"I'll put that down on my book of '5'3 girls slamming me against the wall', nice sweater by the way." he said with a smirk. "Damn Rachel that actually hurt" rubbing his back neck.

"Sorry" I said as I snaked my arm around his waist with his arm around my neck. "What are you doing out this early anyway?"

"I got kicked out from my room by Tyler and _your_ sister last night."I stopped dead on my tracks my jaw dropped on the floor.

"What?!?!"

Rogue's P.O.V

'You'll soon be mine' a voice echoed in my head my eyes fluttered open I blinked a couple times. A few hours passed by the last time I woke up, I grabbed Tyler's watch on the nightstand. "11:30" I said groaning. I must have been really tired, what a night. I looked over at Tyler still sleeping peacefully. I pushed his bangs from his eyes. I kissed his lips and I felt him pull me close to his bare chest his hand moving up and down on my thigh. "Morning"

"Morning" he said with a yawn. "What time did you wake up?"

"Just now" I said putting on my t-shirt.

"Well, come back to bed" he said kissing my shoulder.

"Tyler, it's almost noon." I said slipping on my pants and tying my hair back roughly.

"No don't, I like your hair down." He said with a flirty smile.

"Nice try, but I have to go" I gave him a quick kiss before I left. I walked back to my dorm I opened the door. I stopped with my eyes wide open. _OH FUCK_I thought. I quickly shut the door I felt the blood rushing up to my cheeks. I saw my sister and Reid in bed. Naked. I guess it's true what people say 'twins do the same things'. I felt embarrassed to go in but I had to get my stuff. I quietly and slowly open the door. I crept in and open my drawer and grabbed anything I could find I wanted to get out and fast. I was about to go out when I heard a voice behind me.

"Rosie?"

"Had fun last night?" I said with a small laugh but not looking back.

"Umm, yeah," I could tell she was embarrassed. "What about you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Reid told me he got kicked out and that he walked in before well you know"

"Trust me it was awkward for us then it was for him, I'll talk to you later.

"Mmkay"

I walked out from the shower I wrapped the towel around me tighter. I walked over to the sink and I grabbed my tooth brush from my shower bag. I finished brushing I looked up in the mirror. I saw a figure in the mirror it came closer. "I missed you." I whispered.

"I know you did, I just had to finish something important with your mother."

"Like what?" I said putting my tooth brush back in my bag.

"Nothing important you'll know of it later.

"Okay, I'll see you"

"Bye"

The next day I couldn't wait till the day was over. I sat in class looking at the clock. I looked over at Tyler he rolled his eyes by something stupid Reid did. He looked back at me and gave me his one millionaire dollar smile. Omygod I love that smile and well of course I smiled back and went back staring at the clock.

"Ms. Miller"

"Yes, professor?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Would you mind reading the next paragraph" I looked down at the book I didn't even know which paragraph he was talking about. I could hear him sigh. "Page 56 paragraph two"

[A/N: this is not a real story I'm just making it up.

"I feel the dawn upon my cheek. It neither burns nor makes me weak. I see my skin lit by its grace. No tears of pain run down my face. I come down on my bloody rage. A miracle in the Dark Age, the sun can shine its light on me. I suffer not …the day I feel. For 600 hundred years…." I continued to read, I read this book a million times I didn't even have to look at the book.

Before I could finish it the bell rings, I quickly grabbed my things and stuffed them in my book bag. I walked out from the classroom.

"Hey Rogue wait up"

"Hey Tyler" I said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Rogue!" A voice said in the distance. I looked behind me and Maggie Dunham the school president came up to me. "The provost wants to see you."

"Okay thanks"

"No prob."She walked away and disappeared in the sea of students walking to their classes.

"Come with me?" I said with the best baby face I could manage.

"I can't I'm sorry I have practice."

"But isn't it after school."

"I know but the coach has some meeting in Toronto."

"Okay I'll see you later?"

"Yea, bye" he said giving me a small kiss.

"Bye" I said softly biting my lip.

"Provost Higgins?" I said walking in his office.

"Come in Ms. Miller take a seat."I walked in further in his office I sat down on the chair. "There's a new student transferring from New York and she said she was your friend and went to the same school as you and I wanted to ask you if you could give her a tour around the school, if that's ok with you?"

"Um, yes sir I will do it"

"Super," He pushed the small speaker button. "Send her in"

I got up from the chair when I heard the door open. My mouth immediately drop, my eyes wide open. '_Damn I did that a lot lately__'_I thought to myself. "Maeve?!"


	6. Maeve

_New Chapter!!

* * *

_

_"Maeve?!"_

-

"I can't believe your actually here!" I said hugging him for the billionth time. "But how? Why?"

"Your mom has been worried about you and your sister, your mother told me to give you this" he said taking out a letter. I opened it.

_Dear, Rogue and Rachel._

_I know I haven't been talking to you two lately and I'm sorry__I'm really worried about you and your sister being at the school alone so I asked Maeve to transfer and he's gladly accepted. Maeve better be out of trouble I'll leave that to you. I'll see you in two months dear, it's along time I know but that's the only time I'll be free. I haven't told you yet but I got a new job Maeve's aunt works down in Montreal and she offered. I miss you both. _

_Your mother, xoxo_

I sighed, two months it is along time I was planning on going home at thanksgiving. Now I have no where to go I think they let people stay when they have nowhere to go. I put the letter in my book bag. I turned to Maeve he was looking at his schedule.

"I have bio and physical Ed with you"

"What about Ray?" I took the paper out of his hand. "You have Art and ….that's the only class you have with her." I said giving the paper back to him.

"So when is lunch? I'm hungry." I laughed.

"Some old Maeve always craving for food"

"What I'm a growing boy!"

"_Boy?_ Your turning 18 in a month and your saying you're a Boy?!" I laughed; I caught a glimpse of him rolling his eyes at me before I bumped into someone. _Damn I ke__p__t__ doing that a lot_

"Rogue hey I haven't seen you in a while"

"Hey Chase what have you been up to?"

"Just running some errands for my dad"

"Oh ok, well I would like you to meet my cousin Maeve he just transferred in"

"Nice to meet you" he said shaking his hand.

"Back at yah"

"Ok we have to go get Maeve's stuff unpacked," I said grabbing Maeve's hand. "I'll see you later chase."

"Bye"

-

"Ah, finally!!" I said falling down on Maeve's bed; my arms were sore now, I had to lift those heavy boxes. I'm not that type of person who works out, I'm laidback and I eat not like those preppy little skinny girls who only eat like a carrot for breakfast or salad for lunch and supper.

[A/N: who's ever preppy out there I'm not saying every prep does that I'm saying some do that and some don't and not just preps to that some other people do that and I think I should stop now right? Right!

Maeve sat down beside me he wasn't even sweating or anything why are jocks so strong oh yea they work out. I looked at the digital clock on his nightstand, it was almost lunch. I looked at Maeve there was something on his forehead, I haven't noticed that before. "Maeve what's that?"

"What's what?"

I sat up I stared at his forehead it was a scar. "Maeve what happened there?" I said poking at it.

"What the hell Rogue. Stop it!" he said swatting my hand away. "I banged my hand on the cabinet last week."

"Wow!" I said making a painful expression on my face. "Did it hurt?"

"Of course it did Rosie!" he snapped at me.

"Whoa, don't need to yell at me."

"Whatever" he said putting his clothes in his drawer. I stood up and walked over to him. He never yelled at me like that, only if I did something wrong or I made fun of him. But I didn't do anything to give him a scar like that. He turned around and looked at me he looked different his right cheek has a slight purplish color.

"Has your father been drinking again?" I stared at him. He didn't respond back he sat down on the desk chair and buried his face in his hands. His father Alexander Morpheus …Miller, The heir to _my_ Father's thrown, my father's younger brother, my father's best friend. Maeve's father has a drinking problem he gets out of control he beats Maeve and his mom. I've only seen it once I was young I just turned nine I went to visit Maeve down at the park. Maeve had to go home around 7 but I made not to I wanted to spend time with him.

_**Flashback**_

_"Please, Maeve just for a while I don't want to go home just yet" _

_"You'll get me in trouble" I gave him my best puppy pouch I could manage. He sighed. "Ok fine just for a while."_

_"Yea!" I screamed. I grabbed his hand and continued__ what we were playing. An__ hour passed I couldn't stop laughing Maeve was chasing me all of a sudden his trips on__ a rock and he lands face first__ I__ was__laughing__ so much I was crying._

_"Shut up!" he yelled but laughed. I went to __grab his hand to pick him up when I heard a roar of anger._

_"Maeve!!"_

_"Dad?!" He got up; his father came out of the car and started to walk to us. "Rosie go over to the swings" he said pushing me behind him._

_"Maeve?" I was terrified his father looked angry his face was all red and had his fists clenched._

_"Just go Rosie I don't want you to get hurt"_

_Hurt. I didn't care if I was I just wanted to pull him with me. I saw his father coming closer and closer. I run towards the swings I fell down on the sand__ and__ I looked back. I saw his father yelling at him telling him he should have been home a long time ago. I could see Maeve flinching every time his father __would throw his hands up in the arm. Maeve had tears in his eyes but they didn't fall. I looked back at his father his fist was clenched __he__put it in the air__ and hit Maeve'__s face__. Maeve fell down on the ground __his father__ kicked him in the stomach, hard. His own son on the ground in pain struggled to get up, I was crying. A father should never hur__t his son or beat him or curse__ at him. A father should love his son never beat him. His dad dragged him to the car and drove off. I haven't seen Maeve for a week after what happened at the park._

_**End **__**Of**__** Flashback**_

"Maeve," I bent down in front of him. "Has he?"

He looked up at me. His face looked so different the last time I saw him. I can't see the cute little bum chin he had because of his dad abusing him. "My mom told him she was leaving him and he didn't even care, then she walked out. I didn't even know she was leaving; she took her stuff and left me with my father. She left me Rogue my own mother left me with my fucking dad. My best friend the one I turned to every fucking time left me without even saying goodbye. Everyone fucking leaves me I don't have anyone anymore."

"I'm here aren't I?" I said half yelling and crying. "I'm standing right fucking here and I'm not going anywhere I'm not leaving you neither is Ray. I was there when your fucking mother couldn't always be there for you. I was there when he would beat you. I wasn't scared to go to your house when everyone else was. I stayed with you every fucking night when your mom would leave for a business trip."

"Rogue?"

"No, just let me finish." he nodded.

I wiped my tears before continue what I was saying. "Maeve I don't care if you say you can handle your father, but Rachel and I love you. You were there when my father died and you're the one who saved Rachel from drowning." I took his hand. "I don't care if you say you don't need us anymore but just remember we'll always, _**always**_ will be here."

"Don't say that Rogue I'll always need you two no matter what." He pulled me for a hug before there was a knock on the door. "Must be Ray" he said getting up from the chair and opening the door.

"Who is it?" I said quickly wiping the tears.

He ignored my question. "Hey, you must Steven?"

"And you must be my new roommate?" he said in a stressful tone. He came in throwing his bag on his bed. "I'm beat so if you don't mind you two can go and leave that'll be great" the guy said burying his face in his pillow.

"Lunch?" I asked.

"Lunch." He said, as I slid my arm around his waist and his arm on my shoulder.

-

"Hey guys," sitting down around the cafeteria table. "This is my-"

I got cut off by Rachel's scream she jumped up out of her chair and jumped into Maeve's arms. "Maeve oh my god I can't believe you're here but what are you doing here?"

"Yea that's what your sister said" he said putting her back down on the floor. "Well you know your mother she's been worried about you."

"Oh yeah here mom sent us a letter" I said giving the piece of paper to her. "Oh almost forgot guys this is my cousin Maeve he transferred in from New York."

"So you knew Rachel and Rogue before?" said Reid like he hasn't heard the part when I said_ cousin._

Everyone looked at him. "What the hell Reid, rogue just said it's her cousin, dumb fuck." Pogue said, hitting the side of his head.

I shook my head,I looked around at the table I saw Caleb sitting there being quiet. I walked up to him and hugged him from behind. "Hey Cal what's up?"

"You're what's up with your big head on my shoulder." I slapped the side of his head before sitting back beside Tyler.

'Rachel, I think I have a plan to end Caleb's unhappiness'

'Tell me!!'

* * *

Review please!! 


	7. Normal day

**New Chapter and i know i said Maeve was a 'she' in chapter five but i changed it to be a 'he' sorry!!**

* * *

It's after school I'm in my dorm. I'm having this big test tomorrow so I have to study really hard. My sister is lucky she doesn't't 't have to study she's going out for a movie with Reid. The stupid test I have to study is well actually I don't remember I've been sitting her for almost two hours now. I haven't told Ray the plan about Caleb yet.

_Knock, Knock_. I climb out of bed and open my door. "Hey ty" I said letting him in. "What are you doing here?"

"Remember I need you to tutor me"

"Oh yeah I forgot" I said getting back in bed. "So what subject is it again?"

-

"Do you get it now?" I asked for the billionth time.

He sighs. "Not really, I'm hopeless I'm not going to pass this semester" his said rolling on his back on burying his face in his hands.

"Yes you will I'm not giving up until you understand, let's get back to work"

**An Hour Later**

"Now do you understand?" _please, please pl-_

"Nope" he said cutting off my thoughts. Damn we've been at the same question for almost an hour and a half. I groaned. I spent the whole night tutoring Tyler and I didn't even get to study. _I'm going to fail big time._

The next I was really tired me and Tyler couldn't't stop yawning. It was kind of funny actually well it's his fault if I didn't pass and oh yeah I just remembered it's a Science test no wonder it was boring to study.

"OK class this will mark half of your average mark, you better have studied last night" Miss Anderson said to the class. Miss Anderson is a middle aged lady she looks young but she's actually 46 and I have no idea why I know that. I looked at my paper with all these questions I don't even know. I looked around everyone was writing it even Reid was doing it. I looked over at Caleb he has gotten better since Sarah left. God I have to pass I looked around no one was looking my eyes flashed with fire it wrote all the questions, I know I shouldn't't cheat but I can't flunk this semester.

Caleb's P.O.V

I was on my fifth question I tried to remember the answer I looked up and looked around. My eyes stopped at Rogue her eyes flashed she didn't even touch her pen and the whole question wrote by it's self. Is she? She can't be another descendant. I felt her use she looked at me I kept staring at her she then turned back down at her paper. _She is!!_

After class I followed Rogue I tried to catch up with her when she went in the restroom. I sighed.

"Hey man, you coming to class?" asked Pogue stuffing his books in his book bag.

"Yeah" I followed Pogue to our next class. "Did you feel anyone use?"

"No why?"

"I'm just asking," he gave me a curious look. "I think Rogue is one of us."

"What!" he stopped walking. "How? When?"

"In class I saw she was 'Using' on her test"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know" I said rubbing my face. _Here we go again._

No one's P.O.V

Rogue walked in her room she had a free period. She felt bad for cheating but she had to pass. She wondered why Caleb was looking at her in class. Her sister had the same free period as hers, Rachel walked in looking stressed. Her sister didn't come back in the dorm last night she stayed in Reid's dorm and we all know something happened.

"Oh yeah, Rogue what was it you wanted to tell me about Caleb yesterday?" Rachel said lying down on her bed. Rogue sat down on her bed across from her.

"You know how Caleb hasn't doing well since Sarah left? Well I was thinking…"

"Yeah I heard he's getting better." She said cutting me off.

"He is but that's not what I was trying to say if you hadn't have cut me off I would have gotten there."

"Sorry, go on"

"I was thinking that we should set him up with somebody. Since Sarah broke up with him because of the distance."

"But who with?"

"Selene"

"What are you crazy?!" She said sitting up. "We can't do that!!"

"And who said we can't?" she didn't respond back. "Selene is his age and…"

"But Caleb just got out of a relationship Rosie, he's not ready"

"I know but let's just give it a try what will he say 'no'?"

-

"No!! I'm not ready" Caleb said grabbing his book and walking away from the twins.

"See told you" Rachel whispering to Rogue.

"But Caleb just give her a chance, you'll have to move on sometime." Rogue said following him.

"What part of 'no, I'm not ready' don't you understand" said harshly.

"The 'No' and 'Not ready' part" Rogue said being a smart ass.

Caleb stopped and sighed he turned and looked at Rogue. "Kay what's her name?"

"Her name is Selene, she's 18, she's 5'6 and she's my cousin do I need to say anything else?"

"When's the date?"

"How about Friday at the Roscoe diner at 7:30?"

"Tell her I'll pick her up." I nodded and waited till he disappeared around the corner and when he did I started to jump around.

"C'mon we got to tell Selene."

"What did you ask her yet?"

"Yes, last night"

"And you didn't tell me?" she said pouting.

"Oh just c'mon." I said pulling her.

-

"Wow, Caleb going on a date with the heir of the Covenant" said Chase walking out from the shadows. "What are you going to do if you beloved ex-girlfriend finds out you're already moving on?" he said grinning evilly and disappearing in thin air.

-

Rogue's P.O.V

Later at Nicky's I had already told Selene about Caleb and she's really excited. Her father had been setting her up with the most obnoxious and most ignorant men in the kingdom. So I figured for the sake of Caleb and Selene I should set them up. I covered my mouth when I felt a yawn coming out. Tyler looked up at me and smiled. "You still tired?" he asked.

"You think" still yawning I buried my head in my crossed shoulders on the table. "Tyler I hate you."

"What?!"

"You got me tired" I said playfully slapping his arm.

"Aw I'm sorry" he said putting me in his lap. "You forgive me?"

"No" I said crossing my arms. He started to kiss my neck and the back of my ear. He already knew my sensitive spot. Damn!!

"Now you forgive me?"

"No" I let out a small laugh. I got off from his lap he tried to grab me but I ran to wards my sister. "Help me"

"Why?"

"Tyler's looking for me" she looks at me confused.

"What the hell are you hiding from him?"

"He asked me if I forgiven him for keeping me up all night just to tutor him and I said no" we both started to laugh. I saw my sister look behind me when I looked back it was too late I saw Tyler coming and wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. I let out a loud laugh he then put me back on the floor and I hit his chest playfully. "I still hate you"

"You can never hate me" he said placing his forehead against mine.

"Your right, I can't" I said giggly and giving him a kiss.

"Kay I'm going to go before it goes anymore awkward." my sister said walking back to Reid. I laughed in the kiss and pulled away.

"Are you hungry?" Tyler asked.

"Nah not really" Suddenly 'For the nights I can't remember' Starts to play I looked up at Tyler he nodded to wards the dance floor, he took my hand and held me by the waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You look beautiful tonight" he whispered in my ear. I smiled and blushed furiously.

"You don't look bad yourself" I said back and he smiled.

_'And I do __wanna__ love you__If you see me running back__And I do __wanna__ try__Because if falling for you girl is crazy__Then I'm going out of my mind__So hold back your tears this time'_

I laid head on his shoulder. He wrote circles on my waist I moved every time he would touch my sensitive spots. "Be mine?"

"What?" I looked up at him.

"Be mine?" he repeated. I smiled, he's asking me to be his girlfriend. "I know we dated for a few days, but you understand me and I want to you to be mine."

"Of course" I said giving him a tender kiss.

-

The next day, it's the day for Caleb's and Selene's date. I got up from bed I turned my head Tyler was still sleeping. I looked down the closest clothing was Tyler's shirt. I grabbed it from the ground and threw it on and put on my underwear. His shirt was kind of big for me it covered half way down my thighs. A few minutes passed when Rachel came in. "Hey where have you been?"

"Where do you think?" she teased and I laughed quietly. "Looks like I wasn't the only one." She said pointing at the sleeping Tyler. "So today is Caleb's and Selene's date what do you think will happen?"

"I don't know" I said biting my lip and looking over at Tyler.

"Do you think you can fully trust him to tell our secret?" I didn't respond I continued to look over at Tyler. _maybe I could tell him._

* * *

**Review please!! and wait i put some pics on my page how The twins, Selene and Maeve look like i have their bio it's short but you can look at their pictures and how they look.**


	8. Caleb and Selene's Date

New Chapter!!

* * *

It's the day for Selene's and Caleb's Date. Selene has been freaking out about what she will wear or how she will look but I got that covered she borrowed my dress that I was going to wear on my Date with Tyler tonight but she needed more that I do. Selene came out from the washroom she looked amazing she was wearing a white dress with black straps.

[A/N: You can see it on my page.

"You look amazing" my sister and I said at the same time. "Twirl" I said and she obeyed she looked gorgeous.

"When is he coming?" Selene asked putting on medium sized hoop/diamond earrings.

"In a 'bout ten minutes," I said fixing her hair and I saw her face she looked scared worried and excited. "Don't worry you'll be fine." I said calmly, I was even worried myself. Caleb was the picky type, he likes those Sarah people type, smart, beautiful and caring.

My cell phone started to ring I grabbed my phone from my nightstand and flipped it open. "Hello? …yeah she's ready …ok see yah."

"Who's that?" my sister said with her mouth full with potato chips.

"Caleb, he's on his way"

"Oh my god, oh my god" Selene said pacing around the room.

_Knock, knock. _I opened the door to see Reid and Caleb. "Ray Reid's here."Rachel climbed out of bed and jumped in Reid's arms. "Are you going out too?"

"Yeah, I'll be back later." She said walking off with Reid.

"Okay Selene he's here, c'mon" I said waving my hand at her. She walked to me and Caleb, I looked at Caleb's expression he looked tired but still amazed how beautiful Selene was. "Okay you too have fun." I said pushing them out the door and falling on my bed. "YES!!" I yelled then covering my mouth hoping they didn't hear me.

Caleb's P.O.V

She looks amazing, the dress she is wearing looks great on her how it goes down covering her thigh and stops going down a few inches above her knee and some of her hair was tied back and some covering a bit of her face. "You look beautiful" I told her.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." She said grinning. "So where are we going?"

"Your sister said the Roscoe diner but I decided we could go to the fanciest restaurant here in Ipswich."

"Oh Caleb no you don't have to take me anywhere fancy."

"It's okay it's not like I don't have the money." I said kind of bragging.

"Thanks" she smiled.

-

"Mr. Danvers I haven't seen you in here for awhile now" the host said behind the stand.

"Yeah I've been busy taking care of my mother"

"How is she?"

"There have been better days" I said.

"So who is this lovely young lady?"

"This is Selene"

"Nice to meet you, Selene" he said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." She said letting go of his hand.

"Ok right this way, Mr. Danvers." He said leading us to the table with a big view of the ocean and away from the crowd.

-

"So what brings you to Ipswich? You don't go to school here and you don't live here"

"I do it's just not in town it's out in the mountains"

"But why don't you come to school at Spencer?" I asked.

"I'm home schooled my Father said home school kids learn better."

"Yeah because they get work and attention but can wake up anytime and do their work anytime." I said slyly

"Hey don't be mean," she said throwing a piece of bread at me. "Just because I'm not one of those kids who go to a public or private schools like you doesn't mean I learn the same way as they do"

"Ok, ok" I said surrendering.

"So how does it feel like to have a name?"

"Don't you have a name _Selene_?" I said teasing.

"No I'm mean 'The Sons of Ipswich' the richest four families in Ipswich the Garwins, Parry's, Simms and the Danvers doesn't it bother you that everyone knows you as just a name?"

"Well if you get use to it," I said looking at the view then back at her. "But it does sometimes, how about you what's your name?" I said leaning close.

"No it's just Selene that's it." She smiled.

"Well I like your name Selene"

-

"So where are we going now?"

"There's this hang out/bar called Nicky's"

"I know what it is; you could have just said _Nicky's_"

"Well I didn't think you would know since you hardly come in town once In a while."

-

"Hey man, where are Reid and Tyler?"I said giving Pogue a man hug.

"There with the girls over the pool tables"

"I'll be right back" said Selene giving me a kiss on the cheek then walking off to the pool tables.

"So how's the date going on?"

"I guess its ok"

"What do you mean?"

"It's not boring or anything, it's just that Sarah left two weeks ago and I'm already going on a date"

Rogue's P.O.V

"So Selene how was the date going?"

"It's going great" Selene said excitedly. "But…"

"But what?" Rachel asked.

"He seems kind of bored sometimes, like he doesn't want to be on the date with me." She looked back at Caleb then back at us.

"He's having a lot of things in his head maybe he was thinking" I said to her.

"Is there another girl?" we didn't respond. "I'm going to go, tell him I had a good time." She said as she disappeared in the crowd.

"Hey where's Selene?" Caleb said as he came walking to us.

"She had to leave" Rachel said walking back to Reid.

"Why?"

"Well you should know?" I said harshly.

"What? I don't know understand."

"Figure it out" I said following Rachel. Selene looked hurt. Maybe Rachel was right Caleb wasn't ready and by mistake Selene got hurt.

-

"So Caleb was ignoring Selene on their date?" asked Tyler as we walked in his dorm.

"No Caleb was just- I don't know he was ignoring her but still talking to her understand?" I said climbing in his bed.

"I don't think so" he said taking off his jacket.

"I guess Caleb wasn't ready to go on a date yet and Selene looked hurt when I didn't tell her about Sarah"

"C'mon babes don't blame yourself you'll figure something out" he said getting in bed.

"Like what?"

"I don't know find someone else for Selene or Caleb"

"Not Caleb maybe Selene, I got to go I'll see you later." I said sitting up.

"No stay tonight" he said pulling me back.

"Love to but can't" I said getting up from his bed.

"Why?"

"I have to talk to Selene, love you" giving him a kiss.

"Love you too." I walked out from his room. God I hate this school it was always cold. Good thing I had my sweater on then I would be freezing. I reached the stairs when I felt a cold breeze I looked to my left the window was open. Who the hell would be crazy enough to open a window in the middle of November? I looked outside it was dark but a few lights were on I hanged on to a lever then all of a sudden it breaks. I scream I was about to fall when someone grabbed me and pulled me back in. I looked back at my savior.

"Chase?"

"Good thing I was walking by" he said letting go of me.

"Yea good thing, thank you" I said giving him a hug then I pulled back.

"No problem."

"Well I'll see you later then" I waved bye to him I was about to turn around in a corner when I heard my name being called out.

"Rogue"

"Yeah"

"I was wondering if you wanted to uhh- go to the movies with me?"

"Chase um …I have a boyfriend"

"No not like that as friends." I thought for a minute I guess it won't hurt to go to the movies with Chase as friends right?

"As _Friends_" I smiled then left.

* * *

Review Please!! I need help with the next Chapter someone tell me how Rogue's and Chase's _non_ date going to go please help me!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

New Chapter!! I need more reviews you guys!!

* * *

I walked in Tyler and Reid's room since my room was being used. I walked in Rachel and Reid's little make out session again. Today is the day I'm going to the movies with chase and I haven't told Tyler yet. Think i sould tell him?. I looked up at Tyler who was doing his homework. I walk up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Hey where have you been?" he said turning around his seat.

"I've been busy with homework"

"Ok are you doing anything today?" he pulling me onto his lap. "I was thinking we would go have dinner tonight"

"Tyler that would be great, but…"

"But what?"

"I have plans to go to the movies"

"With who, your sister? I thought Reid was taking her out to dinner"

"I'm not going with ray; I'm going with my friend"

"Which friend?"

"Just a friend" I said getting off his lap. I didn't want to tell him it was a guy I didn't want to make him jealous too but I hate lying to him.

"Babe what are you not telling me?" he said standing up and taking a few steps towards me.

"Nothing" I bit my lip.

"I know you're lying to me"

"Ok but promise you won't be jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because, just please promise."

"Ok I promise"

"I'm going with the provost son and I didn't want to tell you who it is because I knew you would be like this" I said quickly.

"Be like what?"

"Asking me question of who I'm going with and go all worried about me. I don't want you to become jealous"

"I'm not jealous babe I'm just concerned, ok?" he said pulling me for a hug.

"Ok" I said hugging him tight. Whew!! Thank god I didn't think he would take it like it's the simplest thing. I thought he would go all ballistic of whom the guy is or that he would spy on me. "I have to go, I have to get ready"

"Ok babe, don't look too sexy" he said joking.

"I won't" I said giving him a kiss. "Love you"

"Love you too."

No one's P.O.V

Rogue reaches her room she was about to touch the door knob when it opened. "Hey Rosie, Reid's taking me out to dinner I'll be back later" Rogue nodded in reply.

"Hey what's up?" asked Reid.

"Where are you taking my sister?" Rogue asked in a fake motherly voice.

"Don't worry ma'am I'll have her by 10:30" he said playing along.

"10 that's final"

"You guys, stop" Rachel said taking Reid's hand and walked off.

"Have fun!" Rogue yelled out. She looked down at her watch there was only 15 minutes till Chase was coming. She run in her room she fixed her hair. She didn't want to look perfect but she wanted to look ok so she just grabbed her sweater and slipped in her light blue demin jeans. She fixed her hair again and pushing her bangs to the side when there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and chase smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You ready?"

"Yeah just let me get my purse." She walked over to her drawer and grabbed her purse and keys. She walked out of the room and locked the door. "What movie are we going to watch?"

-

Tyler was in his room when a knock came from the door. He climb out of bed and opened the door. "Caleb hey man what's up?"

"Was Rogue just here?"

"Yeah but she went out"

"Damn! Did you see Selene anywhere?"

"No haven't seen her since yesterday at Nicky's. Man you messed up big time." He said sitting on his chair.

Caleb sighed. "That's the problem I don't know what I did."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what happened yesterday. She looked like she was having fun. We laughed we made fun of each other but when we went to Nicky's she all of a sudden leaves."

"How many times have you talk to her on the date and be honest"

Caleb sighed. "I don't know four or five times I guess."

"What the fuck Caleb!! You went on a date for about two hours and you've only made like a few conversations with her!"

"At least I didn't ignore her"

"Well she must have felt ignored and Rogue told me she didn't tell Selene about Sarah before the date happened"

"Did she find out?"

"Yeah and Rogue said she looked really hurt when she found out"

"Fuck!" Caleb yelled in frustration he sits down on one of the beds and buries his face in his hands. "I messed up!"

"You think" Caleb glares at him. "Sorry" a few moments of silence pass till Tyler spoke. "Who's the provost's son again?"

"What?"

"What's the name of the Provost Higgins son?"

"Tyler, his son died two years ago in a car accident"

-

"Two tickets for Step up 2" Chase took out his wallet and gave the money.

"I'll buy the food" Rogue said.

-

"So Reid, where are we going?"

"We're going to my house. My mother wants to meet you" he said being embarrassed and Rachel notices.

"Don't be embarrassed I would love to meet the great Mrs. Garwin"

"It's actually Miss. Garwin my father a few years ago."

"I'm sorry Reid I didn't know." Rachel said.

"No don't be, I'm getting tired of people always feeling bad for me and my mother."

"Ok I won't then" Rachel said sticking her tongue out.

-

"What?! Rogue said she going out with the provost's son to the movies"

"Did she tell you the name at least?"

"No, I didn't ask her"

"We got to go find her"

"I can't she'll think I'm spying on her"

"Tyler c'mon man we're talking about your girlfriend going on a date with some guy you don't know"

"It's not a date" Tyler snapped. "And we made a promise that I wouldn't be jealous or spy on her and I am not breaking our promise."

-

Reid helps Rachel get out from Tyler's hummer. **[A/N: in the movie Reid always uses Tyler's car since he doesn't have one of his own.** The walked in the big mansion. "Mother?" yelled out Reid which echoed through the enormous house.

"Wow, Reid your house is amazing" Rachel said looking around.

"Reid I'm in the Kitchen" a voice yelled out.

-

Rogue and Chase walked out from the movie theater. Rogue was talking about how awesome the dance moves were Chase was just listening. It's was almost 10 so they went back to the dorms. When they made it Chase walked her to her dorm.

"So I'll see you later" Said Rogue.

"Yeah see yah." They stood there with an awkward silence. They was only a small gap between them when Chase leaned in their lips met Rogue wanted to push him but she felt the erg that she wanted more.

-

"Oh my god Reid your mom is so funny" Rachel said still laughing of what Reid's mother said.

"Yeah she is something" they walk in his room. "It's not really like her to be that nice."

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel sitting down on his bed.

"My mother is hardly around and she never likes to meet new people." He said sitting beside her. "I guess she really likes you"

"Yeah I guess" she said leaning in and their lips met.

-

Tyler looked down at his watch. Rogue was suppose to sleep over tonight but she didn't show up. He looked down at his watch one last time before turning off the lights.

* * *

**Review Please!! I need Reviews!! I'll beg if i have to!! PLZZ PLZZ PLZZ!!!!!!!!! -Sobbing- PLZZ!!! I'll LOVE YOU ALL!! BTW I KNOW SOME PARTS ARE KIND OF FAST BUT I DIDN"T KNOW WHAT TO DO SORRY!**


	10. The Truth

New Chapter!

* * *

The Next day I woke up. I was in bed my head was spinning. I had nothing on, that was strange I looked at the clock it was 10:30 I over slept. I ran over to my drawer and grabbed my uniform I didn't know what happened last night all I could remember was that I went to the movies with Chase but that's it. I slipped in my skirt I saw a small bruise on my thigh I ran my fingers on it. I looked up in the mirror I had a bruise on my arm too. I buttoned my shirt and put on my navy vest.

-

"Ms.Miller nice of you to join us." Said the professor as I walked in. I took a seat next to Tyler and Reid.

"Where were you last night?" asked Tyler.

"At the movies" I said getting out my books.

"No, I mean after that."

"Mr. Simms and Ms.Miller would you like to share something to the class."

"No professor" we both said at the same time.

After class Tyler kept bugging me about where I was last night. I kept telling him at the movies but I didn't tell him later. I don't remember what happened last night I tried but I couldn't. Next class I had with Caleb now I have another problem to take care of. Selene hasn't talk to us since their date and Caleb well I don't know he's been asking where she was.

"C'mon Rogue I need to talk to her." He said whispering.

"I don't know ok? Damnit Caleb can't you see I'm busy?!"I snapped at him by then everyone in the class had their eyes on me. "What?!" Everyone looked away from me. I can't believe I did that but everyone had been bugging me today and I was still a bit tired.

-

"Tell me what's wrong, Rogue"

"Nothings wrong ok?!" I said unlocking my door. "Why is everyone so worried about me today?"

"Well I don't know you yelled at Caleb in class today and you won't tell me where were you last night"

"Damnit, Tyler leave me alone for one second please." He was quiet but then…

"1, there now just tell me" _smart ass._

"Ahh!!!" I yelled out in frustration. "I don't know what happened yesterday the only thing I remember was leaving with Chase and..."

"What?!" he yelled cutting me off. "_Chase._ You mean Chase Collins?"

"Yea why?" he didn't respond. "Tyler?"

"You can't see him"

"Why not?"

"Just please don't hang out around him"

"Tyler?"

"Please!" I stared at him. Why was he acting like this and what about chase? Me and him are just friends and I can't choose him over my boyfriend but what did chase do?

"Ok, I won't"

"Thank you." He said pulling me into a hug then giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Rosie what's wrong?!" Rachel yelled out of nowhere and Reid following her from behind. I groaned burying my head in Tyler's chest.

"Nothing! Leave me alone." I said mumbling loud enough for Rachel to hear.

"_Nothing_ Why ar-" before she could say anything she got caught off by Reid's hand covering her mouth. 'Thank you' I mouth to Reid and both went out. Thank god thanksgiving break is only like a few days away. I had enough problems for one day.

"Ok, babe I have to go I'll see you later"

"Where you going?" I asked.

"I have to talk to Caleb about something."

"Um... ok." He's acting kind of strange today. I watched him leave. He left the door open just to see Maeve walk in.

"Hey, where's he going?"

"He went to see Caleb about something" I said walking in the small washroom. "Have you seen my gray sweater?"

"No, why?"

"I'm just asking I think I left it in Tyler's room." I went out from my room and Maeve followed from behind. I reached Tyler and Reid's room. I knocked on the door and Reid answered it.

"Hey rogue, s'up?"

"Can I come in I think I forgot my sweater here."

"Yea sure" I walked in the room. I started to look around. Maeve and Reid were talking about what happened on Friday. I looked under his bed, his closet and even in his drawers. I looked everywhere. I walked over to his bed I lifted the pillow and there it was. I sighed in relief I picked it up and I saw a picture. I picked it up on the back I saw 'I love you forever, Tyler'. I looked at the front there was a girl and Tyler cuddling. I could have sworn I felt my heart break in two. I looked back at Reid who was looking at me.

"Who is she?" he didn't respond. Is Tyler cheating on me? I felt my eyes burn. Tyler looked happy with her. He hadn't looked at me like he did with her. I threw the picture on his bed and walked out. I heard my name being called as I ran. I reached my room and slammed the door shut. I fell down onto my bed and cried.

No One's P.O.V

"Hey man what's up?" Caleb said letting Tyler in the mansion. Tyler didn't respond he walked in the living room. Caleb gave him a confused look. Tyler sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. "Tyler?"

"He's back" Tyler said in a hushed tone.

"Who?" Caleb said sitting across from him.

"Chase," Tyler said clenching his jaw. "And I think he might be after Rogue"

* * *

I know its short but i was kind of busy!! sorry! REVIEW PLZZ!!! 


	11. The Truth part 2

_New Chapter!!! This one is short too. i'm sorry i'll try to make longer ones.

* * *

_

_"What are we going to do about Chase?"_

_"I don't know" Caleb said rubbing his face. "Go check on Rogue" __Tyler__ nodded in reply then left._

_-_

_Knock, Knock._ I turned off my iPod; I climbed out of bed and opened the door. "Chase?" I asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to come by"

"Oh ok, well would you like to come in" I asked opening the door wider.

"Well thank you" he smiled and I smiled back. "I had fun last night." He said sitting down on my bed.

"Yea, me too" sitting a few inches away from him.

"What happened there?" he asked placing his hand on my bruised arm.

"Umm I hit myself with the door." I said making up an excuse.

"Well it looks really bad for just a hit on the door." He said gently rubbing my arm. We locked eyes for a moment until he looked back then back at me. I felt strange for a moment there until I crashed my lips with his. And you know.

[A/N: I'm just thirteen so no sex scene!! Well let just say. Chase and Rogue pulled off some clothes but not fully naked. They kissed and yea. Let's get back to the story.

I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop. I'm trying to push him away. I'm trying.

"Rogue" I pulled off from chase. Finally I pulled off. I looked behind me. Tyler!

"Tyler?!" he stared at me. I grabbed my shirt off the floor and threw it on. "I can explain!"

"Tyler Simms… Wow, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Chase?!" I saw Tyler clench his jaw and fists. "Trying to destroy the covenant again?"

"_Trying?_No, I'm not trying… In fact it's working really well," he said taking a few steps towards him. "I've got what I wanted…" he said glancing over me. "And I will get my revenge over Caleb" he said before walking out the room.

"Tyler I-"

"No, don't" he said cutting me off. "It's over"

"No! Tyler, I'm so sorry" I said placing my hands both sides of his neck and face. "I can explain…" he held my wrists, he pulled them off his neck and face and walked out of my room.

-

I lost him. My first love, my first kiss, my first boyfriend my first everything… I cried myself to sleep the other night. It has been three days since our break up. I had tried talking to him in class in the halls and trying to call him on his cell. But he ignores me every time.

No One's P.O.V

Tyler has been trying to study the past hour. Trying hard not to think of Rogue, His cell vibrates on his nightstand. He checks the Caller ID. Rogue. "Hello?"

"Tyler, can we talk?" Rogue said quietly on the other line.

"Will that make you stop calling?"

"Tyler, I said I was sorry," he didn't respond. "Can we meet somewhere?"

-

Rogue walked out from her car and walked in the Simms mansion. It was the only private place there was. Tyler's parents went out of town for a business trip. He knocked on the door a few seconds later it was opened. He let her in. they sat in the living room in silence not knowing what to say. "Are you going to sit there or are you going to say something?" he said harshly. Rogue looked down at her feet then back at Tyler.

"I don't know what came over me." She said looking in his eyes. "I love you Tyler and I-"

"You don't love me," he said standing up. "If you did I wouldn't have seen you half naked in bed with some other guy!"

"It's not like; you haven't been cheating on me too!!"

"What are you talking about?!" he asked confused.

"I saw the picture!! I saw you with some girl" she yelled. "How long have you been seeing her?"

"I haven't been cheating on you," he said back in his normal voice. "We dated a year ago, until- until…"

"Until, what?"

"Until she died! She died in a plane crash… I admit I loved her and I still do." He hushed tone with the last few words. "I thought about her everyday until the day I met you. I knew I loved you and I wanted to get to know you but I knew I couldn't get over her."

"What's her name?"

"Emily… Emily Thomas"He sighed.

He says he still loves her. But what about Rogue? Tyler still loves her, _right? __'Make him pay!!' _A voice said out of nowhere, she ignored it. She couldn't control the tense building up inside her. She couldn't believe her ex-boyfriend loved _scratch that_ loves someone who died, while they were dating."What about me?!" she half yelled. "You fucking told me you loved me!! You asked me to be your girlfriend!! I told you I loved you! I even gave you my virginity!" by then she was yelling. "NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!!"

"I'M SORRY, I DO LOVE YOU AND I STILL DO! BUT WHAT I SAW THE OTHER DAY JUST TORE MY HEART!!" He yelled.

"LIKE IT DEOSN'T HURT TO KNOW YOUR EX-BOYFRIEND LOVED SOMEONE ELSE!!" her eyes flashed. Tyler took a step back in shock. _'MAKE HIM PAY!!'_ said the voice again. She clasped her hands together and light came from her hands; it formed a ball and it grew bigger. She unclasped her hands and threw the energy ball at Tyler. He slammed against the wall and fell down onto the floor. _'Tyler'_ she yelled but nothing came out. She couldn't stop herself she made another ball, this time it grew bigger. Tyler got up weakly with his hand still on the table. She held her hand up in the air with the energy ball still in her hands.

Rogue's P.O.V

What am I doing? What's happening? Why can't I control my body? Tyler! '_Tyler Run!!' _I yelled out but my mouth stayed shut. _'Tyler!!'_ I yelled out again. I felt my arm move the next thing I know is Tyler's back on the ground again. '_He deserves __it!'_ I heard the voice say again, it sounded familiar. I heard it before but I couldn't make it out. '_Tyler!!' _I yelled out again. But nothing; he's still not moving. I tried to move my legs; nothing. "Tyler?" I whispered. I did it! Well not really. He looked at me, with his blue eyes, I felt scared… something bad is going to happen I know it. "Run!!" I whispered again. That's all I could manage. I watched him run out of the room, before I knew my feet were following him. I know he was just like me, with this power, but why isn't he protecting himself? I know he hasn't ascended yet he's still 17. I didn't ascend either. He still might be stronger than me. He can protect himself. My feet chased him until I couldn't see him anymore; he ran into the woods, I followed. I couldn't see him. I heard a small crack, my head yanked in the direction. _'Behind the tree'_the voice said. My feet obeyed.

'_Tyler, come out, come out, where ever you are!'_

"Tyler, come out, come out where ever you are!" that wasn't my voice. I didn't say that. What's happening?

* * *

Review!! PLEASE!! 


	12. Uncontrollable

New Chapter

* * *

No one's P.O.V

"Where are they?" asked Rachel.

"I don't know, but we have to get Caleb first" Reid told her as he ran to the car and Rachel followed.

-

Tyler trying hard to catch his breath, he tripped and fell, her feet stopped as he looked back at her. "What is this?!" he yelled in a low husky voice. "Attack of the Angry Ex-Girlfriend?!"

_Harsh._ Rogue thought but it wasn't her fault she couldn't control her body. Tyler still on the ground, with his jeans ripped and his knees scraped. His right cheek bruised, blood running down his forehead. Her eyes flashed, his hands went to his neck as if he was being chocked. "Stop!" he said.

_'Stop it!!' _Rogue yelled but her mouth didn't move. He was turning blue. His eyes turned red. _'Stop it, please!!'_

He dropped. He fell down onto the ground, coughing, trying hard to catch his breath. His skin and eyes went back to normal. He looked up his eyes black. She didn't move. She showed no face expression but inside she was scared. The darkness of the night hit the sky. The only light was the moon and the stars over their heads. He got up, his eyes flashed, the next thing she knew she was thrown to a tree. She slowly got up. Then shot back. They ran deeper in the woods. It grew darker but the light was still there. Rogue saw a big log, her hands moved and the log went towards Tyler. He dodged it. Tyler threw back an object, Rogue got hit in the stomach, and she fell on the ground. She got up slowly.

"Why are you doing this?" Tyler asked. Her mouth didn't move and he looked deep into her eyes. "Rogue?"

Out of nowhere, her eyes flashed, another log flew towards but instead he didn't dodge, it was moving to fast to move or protect himself and he got slammed into a tree.

_'Tyler!!' _she screamed.

-

"She's not answering her phone." Rachel said closing her cell.

"Neither is Tyler" Reid said coming back from the kitchen.

"Where can they be?" Pogue said burying his face in his hands. Caleb sighed as he walked back into the living room. He looked at Rachel then at Reid then at Pogue. It wasn't like Tyler and Rogue not to disappear like this. They've been gone for almost two hours now. Caleb looked over to Rachel who looked really worried and scared. He had no choice to do this.

"Rachel, can you communicate with your sister?" Caleb asked. Reid and Pogue looked at him weird, he ignored them. "Rachel?"

"How'd you know?"

"I found out when Rogue was cheating on her test." She sighed.

"I told her before not to 'Use' to cheat on her tests" she scoffed.

"What, _'Use'_?" Reid asked in confusion. Rachel looked down. Just when she was about to speak, Maeve came in.

"Rachel?"

"Maeve?" she stood up. She hugged him. "They know" she whispered in her ear. Maeve looked at the three boys then he let go of her.

"So you know our secret now" Maeve said walking towards them. "You going to tell the world now?"

"No" Caleb said. Maeve and Rachel sighed in relief. "If you don't tell our secret?"

Both Maeve and Rachel looked at them strange.

-

Rogue waited for Tyler to move. But he has been like this for a while. _'Tyler move, please'_ she cried in the inside, she walked up to him slowly. She bent down in front of him. She placed her palm on the side of his face. His eyes flashed open. He threw her off; she fell a few feet away from him. They both slowly got up, both waiting for the next move. Tyler threw a ball at her. She blocked it. Then she threw one back at him. He blocked it. Then she threw another one then another one. He blocked both of them, then another and another one and another one. He blocked the first two but the last one made him slam on the tree again. She threw another ball again. Tyler tried to block it but he was too weak. Then another one came at him. He fell down face flat on the ground. Rogue waited for him to make a move, Again nothing.

"Tyler move!" she yelled. She gasped. She could talk. Her eyes went back to her normal grey eyes. She moved her hands. She could move. She looked at Tyler which was still on the ground. "Tyler!!"

She ran towards him. She turned him around. His eyes closed. She checked his pulse, he was breathing. "Oh, Thank God!" she cried. "Tyler, wake up!"

"Tyler, wake up please!" she pleaded. She pulled him tight and she cried into her chest. "I'm so sorry." She rocked him, still holding him tight. "I'm so sorry"

She felt vibrating. It was her cell. She answered it. "Hello?" she sniffled.

_"Rogue, where the fuck are you?!" _She heard her sister yell in the other line.

"Rachel, I need your help Tyler's hurt." She cried.

_"What?!" _she yelled again. _"Okay tell me where you guys are, we're going to pick you up"_

-

Tyler was rushed to the hospital hours ago the doctors rushed him in the emergency room. Rogue hasn't said a word to the others since then. She couldn't believe how she had let this happen to him, how she couldn't control it. She looked over to the gang, Reid was looking at her. He shook his head then looked away. She sighed. Does he know what she had done? She went inside the washroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She leaned over to the sink. _'Selene I need you'_

"Rosie?" Rogue looked over her shoulder to see her sister walking in. "Are you ok?" she nodded. Rachel walked over to her. She saw the tears form in her sisters eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt Tyler" Rogue said above a whisper.

"I know" Rachel said pulling her in for a hug. "What happened?"

"I don't know" Rogue said letting go of her. "I just know I was hurting Tyler and that I couldn't control my body."

"What?"

"I couldn't control any movement my body made" she said. "It was like someone was controlling my body and I heard a voice he told me to make Tyler pay for hurting me"

"Did you recognize the voice?" Rogue shook her head 'no'.

-

"So you're saying she did it?" asked Pogue.

"Yea who else could make those injurious?" Reid said.

"Chase perhaps?" Caleb said.

"Okay look …let's just ask Rogue what happened." The two boys nodded in agreement.

"Did you call Tyler's parents?" Maeve asked.

"Yes …they're on-"

"Where's my son?" all four of them saw Mrs. And Mr. Simms walking over to them.

"They're here." They all stood up.

"Where's Tyler?" asked Mr. Simms.

"He's in the emergency room." Mrs. Simms looked frightened.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"We don't know yet" Rogue and Rachel walked towards them.

"Rogue" Mrs. Simms walked over to her and hugged her tight. "I know this must be really hard for you"

"You have no idea" Rogue said looking over to the boys.

"He's a strong boy he'll pull through" Rogue smiled weakly. _'I hope so' _she thought.

-

"Mr. and Mrs. Simms?" the couple stood up. "Can we talk in private?" they nodded and walked a few feet away from the gang.

Rogue watched as the Doctor and the couple talked. "Why'd you do it?" Reid asked.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"Why'd you hurt my little brother?!" he half yelled.

"Reid, be quiet!" Caleb demanded.

"You fucken mad cause Tyler told you about Emily?"

"Reid?" Caleb warned.

"Tyler made a wrong choice asking you to be his girl friend; I think I liked Emily much better than you" he said harshly.

"Reid?!" everyone [except Rogue yelled at the same time.

"Its okay guys, I deserve it" She stood up from her seat and walked out the front door. Everyone glared at Reid.

"What?" Caleb slapped the side of his head, hard. Maeve and Rachel got up and followed Rogue. Rogue had Rachel's keys.

"Rogue?!" they saw drive off. They both sighed. They walked back in the hospital. Mr. and Mrs. Simms were back. "So what's wrong?" asked Rachel.

"He'll Live" everyone [except Mr. and Mrs. Simms sighed in relief. "But he'll be in the hospital for a few days to check for anymore problems."

"Can we see him?"

-

Rogue stopped on the side of the road. Her phone rang. She got a text. _'He's awake!'_ she sighed in relief. She closed her phone. She was about to turn till she remembered she couldn't see him. Tyler would never want to see her face ever again after what happened. "Hey sweetheart?" a voice said in the backseat.

-

"So Tyler how are you feeling?" Pogue asked walking towards his bed.

"Like a thousand pounds have been lifted off of me" he said sitting up.

"Well at least you're alright" Mrs. Simms said giving him a kiss on his forehead. He blushed knowing Kate and Rachel saw.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" asked Reid.

"How could I not" he sighed. "Where is she?"

"She left" Rachel said. "She didn't want to see you like this"

"Even though; she did this to me!" He yelled.

"What are you saying Rogue did this to you?" Mr. Simms asked. Everyone in the room got quiet.

"She didn't mean to hurt you Tyler" Rachel said quietly. Everyone looked at her. "She would never do this to you unless …someone was controlling her."

"Either way she did it!" Reid yelled.

"Yes I know …but she loves Tyler and she wouldn't do that to him"

"Chase" Caleb said quietly.

"What?" Tyler asked.

_"Chase"_ He repeated. "He's the only one who must have done it"

* * *

Review PLEASE!!! Click that pretty little button plzz! 


	13. The Truth part 3

New Chapter!! i'm sorry for the wait... was it long? sorry!

* * *

"Hey Sweetheart?" Rogue jumped in shock.

"Chase?!" she half yelled in shock.

"You sound surprised" he disappeared into thin air then appeared on the passenger seat.

"You're a-"

"A Warlock?" he asked. "What did you expect?" she didn't respond and he smiled. "It was fun using your body to hurt Tyler." Her eyes went wide-eyed. He covered his mouth. "Oops did I just say that out loud?"

"You're the one who made me do that to him?!" she yelled.

"I didn't want to at first but I just couldn't help it" he smiled evilly. "At first I just wanted to get my revenge over Caleb …but when I found out about you." He caressed her arm, she quickly pulled back. "I knew something was different about you that your sister doesn't have." He smiled. "And I'll do whatever I can do have it"

-

Minutes past by since Rogue left, Rachel had been trying to reach her. She waited for her to answer. It ended with her voice mail. She closed her phone and walked back in Tyler's room. "I couldn't reach her." She said worriedly to Maeve.

"She must be sleeping, you know…" he trailed off looking at Tyler.

"Yeah" Rachel said wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Rachel, can we talk?" asked Reid. She sighed. She hasn't speaked with him ever since he kept blaming Rogue for what she did. They both went outside from the hospital. Rachel waited silently for him to speak. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and saying those things to your sister"

"…"

"I was just pissed for what she did-"

"I told you before, it was that Chase guy!" she snapped. He flinched at her attempt.

"I'm sorry" she scoffed. "What was that for?"

"You just apologized" he gave a confused look. "The great Reid Garwin apologizing …has the world come to an end?" she said sarcastically. The both let out a small laugh. "And I'm sorry for not telling you about my background"

"Me too" he kissed her.

-

"So, Rosie, had enough?" Chase asked walking around her. Blood dripped from her mouth. Her temper rose as he called her by her nickname. She never thought chase would be the bad guy. He looked so innocent. He looked at her as she got up slowly. She hated how he looked at her. She had gone weak by every ball he threw at her. He was too powerful. "C'mon Rosie I'm tired of waiting show me what you got."

She tried to stand up straight but ended up collapsing on the hard pavement. She tried to get up but her arms were too weak. "Pity your father hasn't taught you much." He stood in front of her. She tried to get up again but he stepped on her back pushing her down. "You're pathetic, if you're father would have done his work right he wouldn't be dead" he then disappeared.

She layed down on the pavement, she hasn't felt so much pain. Her muscles were too weak to move. But she had to go. She weakly pushed herself off the ground. Tears begin to run down how the pain in her legs and arms felt. She opened the door, she whimpered when she got in her seat. Her phone vibrated again, she checked the ID. Caleb.

"Hello?" she said breathlessly.

"Rogue where are you?!"

She swallowed hard, her throat dry. "A few minutes far from Spencer"

"Rouge, are you ok?" he asked worriedly. She swallowed hard again; she closed her eyes from the pain going down her throat. Her eyes felt so heavy. She wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"I'm fine; my throat just really hurts."

"Oh-okay" he said not convinced, But decided to leave it alone. "Rachel has been trying to reach for the past hour"

"Really?" she asked, her eyes getting heavier. "I guess I didn't hear it" she said breathlessly.

"Yeah, Tyler's fine by the way."

"I heard"

"Are you coming to the hospital?"

"I don't think he wants me to be there." She said disappointed but breathless. Caleb didn't respond. He sighed and that was the only thing before he said bye to her then hanged up. Tyler wouldn't want to see her after what she did. Even if she would apologize he still wouldn't see her.

1) Tyler caught Rogue cheating and almost sleeping with Chase. 2) Tyler getting attacked by Rogue. 3) Selene still won't talk to the twins. 4) Chase knows some secret about the twins.

What else could go wrong?

She couldn't stop breathing so hard. She put her hand on her forehead and wiped the sweat. She couldn't believe what chase did to her father. He had killed her father. Of what he couldn't accomplish, what did her father do?

She swallowed hard again. She opened her phone, he screensaver was her and Tyler. He gave a kiss on the cheek while she was laughing at something funny he said. She missed how they use to be. She closed her phone then she drove off. She wanted to see him. But what if he didn't, she looked at the timer. Visiting hours were over but that wouldn't stop her.

After reaching the hospital she hesitated when she opened the car door. She stepped out her car, and then closed the door shut. She slowly walked to the entrance. The security passed by the door as she quickly turned to the side entrance. The automatic door opened as she walked in. her eyes flashed as she walked through the halls. She stopped at the front desk to know where his room was. She looked around to see if no one was there. She finally found his room number after searching trough the papers. She slowly walked through the halls.

"64… 66… 68… 70… 72!" she half whispered. She slowly opened the door, to see Tyler sleeping peacefully. She slowly walked over to his bed. She felt nervous but scared to see him. She was scared to wake him up. She pulled up a chair beside his hospital bed. She sat down taking a deep breath. She took his hand carefully not trying to wake him up. She placed his hand gently on her cheek. "I'm sorry" she whispered slowly then kissed his hand. She let go of his hand then searched for the paper in her coat pocket. She then placed it in his hands. "Here I want you to read it when you wake up." she whispered again. She bit her lip if only she could kiss his lips again. She looked at him carefully if he was really asleep, and then looked back at the door if anyone was coming. She then leaned in slowly she pressed her lips slightly over his mouth. She then pulled back. She could have sworn she felt his lips press back. _But he was asleep he couldn'__t_ She thought. She left.

-

Back in the room, Tyler slowly opened his eyes. To see Rogue gone, he missed her lips against hers. But can't choose if he should forgive her, he loves her very much. And he would do anything for her. He then felt the piece of paper she gave him. He slowly opened it up and started to read it.

_I am outside__And__ I've been waiting for the sun.__With my wide eyes__I've seen worlds that don't belong.__My mouth is dry__With words I cannot verbalize.__Tell me why__We live like this.__Keep me safe inside.__Your arms like towers__Tower over me, yeah.__'Cause we are broken.__What must we do to restore__Our innocence,__And all the promise we adored?__Give us life again__Cause we just __wanna__ be whole.__Lock the doors,__'Cause I'd like to capture this voice.__It came to me tonight__So everyone will have a choice.__And under __red lights__I'll show myself it wasn't forged.__We're at war__We live like this...__Keep me safe inside.__Your arms like towers__Tower over me.__'Cause we are broken.__What must we do to restore__Our innocence,__And all the promise we adored?__Give us life again,__'Cause we just__wanna__ be whole.__Tower over me..__Tower over me... __And I'll take the truth at any cost.__'Cause we are broken.__What must we do to restore__Our innocence,__And all the promise we adored?__Give us life again,__'Cause we just __wanna__ be whole._

_-ii love you Tyler… ii miss you__k)_

He lifted up his pillow then placed the paper. He did love her. And he did miss her. But he couldn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see her …yet. He got his phone from the pocket from his coat. He looked through his contacts.

_Rogue Miller (heart)._

Should he? That's the question…

-

"I'm really worried about Rogue." Said Rachel getting out from Tyler's hummer

[**A/N: of course Reid's using it!**

"Something might be wrong."

"She's probably inside by now" Reid tried to calm her down. She had been like this since Rogue left the hospital. Reid had to drive her back to Spencer because Rogue took her keys without Rachel noticing. Rachel hated when she took her keys. And Rogue had her own car, but was left at Tyler's.

They reached her dorm with Rogue no where to found. She started to get that worried look which freaked out Reid. She would give that look when she got worried about her test, school work whatever and about her sister too. She did that a lot and now it's starting to freak out Reid.

He fell down onto her bed with Rachel still standing on the same spot. Reid has been sitting on the damn hospital chair for a few hours since Tyler got in. Caleb, Pogue and Kate went back to Spencer and hour before visiting hours were over. Reid and Rachel stayed. Tyler puked later on from the hospital food.

[A/N: it really tastes bad… I tried it..!! …and puked sorry don't need to say that.

-

Caleb smiled at the picture of him and Sarah. She hasn't called since she left. He tried calling her but couldn't reach her. And Selene had been on his mind lately. He hasn't spoken to her since they're date. He tried to ask Rogue where she was but she would be busy or she would snap at him like she did the other day.

He felt a small breeze touch his neck. He jumped then looked around nothing was there. "Selene?" he spoke out.

He knew about Selene now. How she was. But he couldn't get her out of his mind. He knew how she could appear into mirrors. Or Rachel and Rogue would say the words and she would appear. He placed the picture on his nightstand. He walked over to the mirror. "Selene?" he said again. "I'm sorry about how you felt on our date… and that you found out about Sarah" he sighed. "What am I doing?" he asked himself. "I'm talking to myself." He turned to leave then heard a voice.

"I can hear you" he looked in the mirror to see Selene.

"Selene?" he smiled. "I've been trying to talk to you for a while now."

"I know…" she looked down. His smiled faded a little but went up again.

"I'm sorry again… 'Bout what happened with us… on our date."

"It's okay… I forgave you along time ago" she forced a smile.

"And I was wondering if you would like to start over?" she looked up at him, and then smiled.

"What about Sarah?"She asked quietly.

"We broke up… and besides she's a million miles away she wouldn't mind"

"I'll think about it" she smiled then disappeared.

He smiled. He knows he'll still miss Sarah but she's gone and she might have moved on already. So it's his time to move on. He looked back. "Goodnight" he said looking back at the mirror. He felt like she replayed back and his smile grew bigger he took off his shirt, went under the sheets and dozed off a few minutes later.

-

Rogue got a feeling. She clutched her stomach as she cried in the front seat of her sister's car. Her stomach had hurt after she left the hospital. She breathed heavily and her eyes got really heavy. It might have because she hasn't slept for about few days and hasn't eaten or something else. She received a text. She opened her phone. Tyler.

_'I love you __too (__heart)'_

She smiled then she gasped. Her body started to shake, her eye sight blurry. Her phone rang again. She opened. It was a call, From Tyler. She pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello Rosie" said a voice she was afraid of. He couldn't be.

"Chase?!"

* * *

Review!! Cliffy i'm sorry atleast it's long ...right? well please review even if it's simple like 'i love it' 'nice update soon' or somethinf whatever but no bad reviews please...!! thank you! love all my reviews and readers! thank you again. 


	14. Chapter 14: The End

This chapter will be very long! and I'm sorry but it will be�the end of my story... that's was it very long!

* * *

"_Chase!"_

"You do as I say or you're boyfriend gets hurt."

Frozen. She didn't no what to do. She chose the only thing she can do. 

"What do you want?" she sighed shakily. No matter how bad it might go. She has to keep her family and friends safe.

-

Tapping her pencil. Annoyed Reid. Biting her nails. Trying to reach Rogue's phone …again. Rachel Miller was one worried girl. She has been sitting on her desk chair for the past half hour. Reid has trying to calm her down. Failed to accomplish he went out to get something to eat. She took her phone from the bed. She dialed Rogue's number. 

-

Chase had told her what to do. She didn't know if she can do it but she'd do anything to keep Tyler safe. She stopped at where Chase told her to go. The old Putnam barn all burnt to ashes. She stepped on the brakes. Her phone rang. Rachel. Her thumb went to answer button. _I can't _she thought. She pushed the end button then threw her cell in the back seat. 

-

The ringer stopped. 

"Damint!" she said out loud. "Where are you?"

-

Rogue stepped out of Rachel's car. 

Flashback's of what happened here flooded her thoughts. How can she see them if she wasn't there?

-

Tyler slowly opened his eyes. He was tied to a chair. He looked around he was in house it looked familiar. The first colony house, it looked like he was in the attic. Gorman had moved out when Caleb's father died. The house has been abandoned for about four months now. He yelled out when the pain in his stomach went deeper. He wasn't in the right stable condition to be out of the hospital. He heard the door open from downstairs. And then there were foot steps on the stairs. He saw chase coming up the stairs. 

"I see you have awoken." He walked up to him slowly. Chase's eyes flashed as Tyler screamed in pain. Tyler continued to scream as the pain went deeper then last time. "You feel that?" he asked. "Ascending hurts ten times worse than this."

"Stop it!" he pleaded. 

His eyes flashed. Tyler cried out in pain this time his whole body ached. He smiled. "If only your family could see this …oh wait they can."

His smile grew bigger. Tyler went wide-eyed as he saw his parents walk in their hands tide from the back and theirs mouth taped. "No!" he yelled out. "Let them go it's me you want not them!"

"Ah yes, but…" his eyes flashed again. Tyler screamed in pain. "It's much funner for the parents to see their child cry out in pain." He smirked. 

-

Rogue walked around in the area. She looked for object. She has been searching for a while now. She was in the center of the burnt area. She sighed in frustration. 

She closed her eyes as she tried to find it. She then opened her eyes. The light from the moon shined down on her. She again looked around. A light came from under the burnt log. She ran over. The object Chase sent her to find.

_A Necklace?_ She thought. 

'_When you find the object wear it.'_ Chases voice echoed in her head.

Why did chase want her to wear it? She stared at it. On one side there was a symbol of a '_sidhe'. _And on the other side there was a _'bean sidhe'._

_**[A/N: you pronounce 'sidhe' as 'shee' it means a creature from another world who supposedly cause trouble. and the other one 'bean sidhe' as 'ban-shee' it means female fairy beings who wail when someone is about to die. **_

Which way is she suppose to wear it? She ran her thumb on the _'sidhe'. _Something in her mind told her that this is the side she is, suppose to wear. 

-

_Caleb felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes. _

"_Caleb, get up!" _

"_Selene!" he jumped up. "But how?"_

"_It's not real …I'm in your dream" she looked at his clock. "We don't have much time Rogue and Rachel are in trouble you need to help them!"_

"_What! Where are they?"_

"_Rachel's with Reid but she can't be alone. And Rogue's on her way to the Colony house"_

"_Why is she heading there?" he asked confused._

"_Chase" she looked down then at the clock. "I have to go" she turned to leave._

"_Wait!" he grabbed her by the wrist. "What if Chase is stronger than last time I don't know how to stop him"_

"_Here take this" she took off her necklace. It was the same one Rogue is wearing. "Where it on this side." She put in his hand and kissed his forehead. "Be safe"_

-

Rachel sat down beside Reid. He fell asleep while she was trying to reach Rogue …again. She threw out the garbage on the nightstand. "He eats a lot" she said out of nowhere. She pushed his bangs to the side. He groaned as he awoke and opened his eyes. "Sorry… I didn't mean to wake you up"

"It's okay." He sat up and gave her a kiss. "Still haven't reached Rogue?"

"No" she shook her head. "Do you think she's mad at me?"

"Why would she be mad at you?" she shrugged. "Maybe she just needs time alone"

"Maybe" she got up and grabbed her towel. "I'm going to take a shower I'll be back."

"Can I join?" he smiled seductively. 

"No!" she stuck out her tongue. 

She turned off the water as she stepped out the shower. She felt the cold tiles under her toes. She grabbed her close from the sink and went in the washroom. She slowly got dressed as she heard a noise from outside the stall. "Hello?" she said out loud. She shrugged it off as she slipped on her pants. She heard the water run. "Reid is that you?" she quickly put on her bra and shirt as she opened the door. "Reid stop you're freaking me out" she walked over the sink and turned off the water, but heard the shower run. "Hello? Reid?" she walked over to the shower slowly. She felt cold air and pulled her sweater tight around her. She pulled the shower curtain to see only water run down. She turned off the water. She turned around.

Screaming echoed in the school halls.

-

He sat up as he heard the screams. He ran out the door and to the girl's shower room. The door flew open as he came running in. "Ray!" 

He searched everywhere. He heard breathing. He opened the shower door. "Rachel!" he ran over to her he held her in his arms. Students came in and some gasped as they saw Rachel, blood coming down from her forehead her face was pale and her veins showed on her face. "Rachel! Wake up!" he shook her. He placed her on the floor and gave her CPR. "Someone call the ambulance!" he yelled to the crowd. 

"Rachel wake up!" he yelled.

-

"One down, one to go" Chase smiled as he walked back in the attic. Tyler still tied to the chair, Tyler's parents sitting down on the other side of the room. Tyler lifted his head as Chase walked up to him. Chase grabbed his face roughly. "To tell you the truth Tyler; I didn't think Rogue would go for a guy like you, the weakest of the group and the youngest." He snickered. "The baby" he imitated a baby's voice.

Tyler glared. "So what are you saying I suck!"

"No, no I'm just disappointed." Tyler looked at him confused. "Rogue needs a guy who is tough, eligible, and who can control her temper."

"Don't you mean an asshole like you!" Tyler shot-back. "I'll do whatever I can, that she won't be with a guy like."

"Too bad you stand a chance. Once she's gets here you'll be already gone"

"Well that's not fair is it?" he spread his hands out as far as he can which were still taped on the side. "I'm still fucken tied to the chair."Chase's eyes flashed and the taped came off. "I could have done that!" Tyler mumbled under his breath. Chase was ready to throw the energy ball. "Man, can you at least wait till I'm ready." Chase got annoyed. "Okay" Tyler shook his arms, legs and everything. "Okay, I'm rea-" 

Next thing he knew he got thrown to the wall.

-

Rogue stepped out of the car, and went in the house. She heard banging from upstairs. "Tyler!" she ran upstairs. She saw Tyler in thin air being choked. "Chase Stop!" Tyler fell down onto the ground, coughing, and trying to catch his breath. Rogue ran over to him. "Tyler, are you okay?" 

"Yeah" she pulled him in a hug, crying in his neck. "Hey, hey I'm okay." Soothing her. "I love you"

She smiled and gave him a kiss. "I love you too."

His parents smiled as Tyler and Rogue kissed again.

"Oh c'mon can we get on with it?" Chase asked, annoyed.

-

"What the hell happened!"

"I don't know, I heard screaming and it was Ray and when I came in she was lying in the shower. She was really pale and her veins were really showing." Said Reid to Caleb.

"Is she okay?" asked Pogue.

"I don't know they won't let me see her" he said burying his face in his hands.

"I'll stay here when she wakes up you guys need to find Rogue and Tyler" Kate said to the guys.

"What but Tyler's in his room?" Reid said.

"No, Chase got him" said Maeve.

Reid lost his temper. His face went red. And he punched the wall which made a hole. And blood came from his knuckles. "Chase has done it I'm going to kill that mother-fucker!"

-

"Oh _a stór _had enough?" Chase asked. 

**[A/N: **_**'A stór' means 'my dear' and you pronounce it as 'uh stoar'**_

"Nope!" Rogue smiled. She was breathing hard but she was still going strong. Tyler was still weak he wasn't ready to be out the hospital. Tyler's father couldn't be set free. Chase thought it wouldn't be fair. "C'mon let's go!" she ran towards him. As Chase threw a ball, Rogue managed to block it as she kept running towards him. She grabbed him by the shoulders and they fell. "C'mon Chase baby show me what you got!" she knew chase was getting weaker but he wouldn't give up. 

Chase got mad. But knew what he can do to bring her down. "You better not hurt it"

"_It?_" she asked getting off. She knew what he meant. 

"C'mon Rogue you know what I'm talking about… you want your boyfriend over there to know?"

She shook her head. "No, please I'll do whatever you want just don't tell him."

"Well, let me think about it" he tapped his chin. "Okay come here" She walked up to him. He grabbed her hips with his hands. He looked over to Tyler. "Let's make him jealous" he cupped her face as he crashed his lips with hers. Tears fell as she kissed him deeper. She tried her best to convince him she liked it but every time made her want to barf. 

-

"Is there any news?" Reid asked over the phone with Kate.

"The doctor still won't tell me, but he said she has very serious injurious with any luck she won't be in a coma."

Reid sighed. "Okay call me when you hear anything"

"Okay" Kate hanged up.

"Is Rachel okay?" asked Maeve.

"Kate doesn't know" 

Caleb slowed down as they approached the Colony house. 

-

Rogue pushed him away. "No I can't do this, it is over, and you can tell him I don't care."

He frowned. He slammed her on the wall and held her by the neck. 

"Rogue!" he got up holding his arm. "Chase your hurting her!"

"Chase Stop!" Chase let go off Rogue and saw Reid, Pogue and Caleb.

"Ah almost everyone is here… Don't worry Reid I bet Rachel will do fine."

"You bastard!" Reid growled. 

"Reid no" Maeve grabbed him by the arm.

"Let me go!" He pulled out of Maeve's grasp. "This fucker deserves it!" he ran towards him. Chase was standing beside the window as Reid grabbed him. Everyone gasped as Reid and Chase fell out the window. Rogue ran to the window. Her eyes flashed as Reid stopped in thin air his face and body almost touching the hard ground. Everyone except Tyler's Parents ran out. 

Rogue ran towards Reid as he got up. Rogue hugged him and Reid jump in surprise as he hugged a few seconds later. "Reid don't you ever do that… Rachel needs someone by her side."

"Where's Chase?"

"Right here!" Chase said his feet now touching the ground. "You didn't expect that you would defeat me that easily"

"I was praying for it" Reid mumbled under his breath.

"C'mon Rogue lets finish this off." his eyes flashed as two big logs came towards them. Chase's eyes flashed again as Tyler, Reid, Pogue, Maeve and Caleb were flown aside. Everything went in slow-motion as the boys fell, her eyes went back to Chase the logs still were coming towards her. Her eyes flashed. The logs went passed her and towards Pogue and Reid. The logs were coming towards them very fast they didn't have time to block them. The two boys fell down onto the ground, hard. "Stop it!" she cried out. She threw the energy ball towards him.

-

Kate walked in the washroom. She turned on the sink water as she washed her face. It was 2 in the morning on a Wednesday. She was woken up by Pogue when he heard that Rachel was in the hospital. She was also worried about the boys and Rogue dealing with Chase. She knew about their powers and she took really well besides the yelling at pogue for not telling her this big secret his family kept for centuries. 

"Kate!" 

She jumped up when she heard her name. She looked behind as she grabbed the paper towel and wiped her face. No one was there. 

"Kate!"

She looked around again. Nothing.

"In the mirror damnit!"

She looked in the mirror and jumped when she saw Selene. "Selene? How are you fucking doing that!"

"No time to explain Rogue and the others need me… bring me too Rachel."

"How the hell can I do that!"

-

Maeve tried to ran over to Rogue and help her. But he felt like something was pulling him down. 

Rogue fell down onto the ground, her hands and knees holding her up. She couldn't bring herself up. She felt weaker ever second. Chase hasn't thrown that many energy balls. But she still felt weak. Her arms and knees felt weak. She looked back at Tyler who has his hand holding the necklace she gave him. She gave him a weak smile and he smiled back. How can she do this? She didn't know how she could stop Chase. She can't do this alone. She needs her sister.

-

"Okay Rachel this might hurt but your sister really needs you" Kate said taking her hand. She looked up at Selene in the 5'0" feet mirror beside Rachel's bed. Kate placed Rachel's hand on the mirror with Selene's hand too. A bright light came from both hands. Selene slowly disappeared as Rachel slowly opened her eyes. 

"Where am I?" Rachel's hand went to her forehead. "And why does my head hurt like hell"

"No time to explain but your sister really needs you, she's at the colony house near the end of town and Reid and the other's are there too."

-

"Too bad Rosie that you're going to loose another member of the family." She heard yelling. She looked back. Maeve!

"Maeve!" she ran over to him. He fell down, clutching his stomach. He continued to cry out in pain. She was half way there when she got hit by a ball. She clutched her stomach as she fell down. 

"Rogue!" she heard a voice yell in the distance. She turned her head to the voice. Rachel. "Kate stay in the car" Kate nodded as Rachel ran towards Rogue. "Rogue, are you okay?" Rogue hit her by the arm. 

"Ow!" she said rubbing her arm. "What the hell was that for!"

"Took you long enough!"

"Sorry …c'mon get up" she helped her get. 

Chase got up from the ground and so did Tyler. Tyler ran over to Rogue. Caleb flexed his arms. He didn't feel anything. He could move nothing holding him down.

"We can't do this Rachel not alone."

"We can help." The four brothers walked up to them. The twins smiled and ran up to them and gave all of them hugs.

"How sweet, but c'mon 6 against 1 that's not fair." Chase complained.

"Hey Chase!" Rogue yelled. "Nothings fair deal with it!" Everyone went in a line. Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler just waited for the girls to get ready. Rachel took out her I-pod and turned on the music. The boys looked at her strange. "Rachel liked to listen to her I-pod while training, so don't mind her." 

"Oh-kay" the boys said in unison. 

"Can we start this now!"

Caleb was the first one to hit Chase as the rest joined in. Chase didn't even get hit once with the much energy ball came at him. Rogue ran towards Chase as Rachel fell down. Reid blocked the ball coming towards him. Tyler fell down as another energy ball came at him. Pogue ran towards Tyler as he took the energy ball himself. Caleb threw an energy ball at Chase which he blocked again. He tried again, and again. Nothing. Not once he got hit. Rogue felt weak. Her neck felt heavy. She looked down at the necklace. She took it off. The weakness disappeared. The necklace made her weak. 

'_On this side is the 'sidhe' if you wear it, it makes you very weak you wear it long you die. The 'sidhe' is a demon he'll take control of your body.' _Her father's voice echoed in her head.

She threw the necklace. She looked around. Pogue was on the ground unconscious. Tyler on the ground too weak to get up. Caleb and Reid still going on. Rachel fell as another energy ball was thrown at her. Reid stopped as he ran over to her. An energy ball was thrown at him as he fell beside Rachel. Rogue ran over to Tyler he was unconscious but he was still breathing. "A little help here!" Caleb yelled out to Rogue.

She threw an energy ball at Chase. But of course he blocked it. Caleb threw one but this time it hit Chase. Rogue went for a hit when she felt pain in her stomach. She clutched her stomach. Caleb saw and ran over to her. "Rogue what's wrong?"

"I don't know it's my stomach it hurts."

"Stay here I'll take care off Chase."

"No you can't this alone."

"Are you sure I'm mean you know you can hurt th…"

"No I'm okay." She said cutting him off. Caleb looked up from behind her; his eyes went wide-eyed as an energy ball was coming towards them. "Rogue look out!" he spun her around. And held her close not to get hit. He cried out in pain as the ball hit him, they both fell backwards. 

"Caleb!" she looked over to him he was unconscious. "Caleb wake up!"

"It's just you and me now, Rosie" Chase smirked.

She slowly got up, she's alone. No one left was there just Kate but she's not strong. She couldn't believe that there were 6 people against Chase and he knocked them out. Tears began to form. Flashbacks flooded her thoughts. Ones like Sarah, Kate and her, Rachel and her, and the three other boys and her. And mostly Tyler came to her thoughts. She looked back at them. They were all on the ground. She looked back at Chase. No matter how much pain she might get she has to protect her friends and her sister.

'_You can do whatever you want as long as you're willing to do it'_ her father's words came to her mind. She closed her eyes. Her eyes flashed open, as dark as the night her eyes glared at Chase. 

[A/N: Warning Songfic!... I don't know why I just wanted to put the song there…. "not gonna drop' from mya.

'_I am stronger than before I have risen from a fall I will break down anything in my way. Without looking back at all.' _

She threw an energy ball at him. She couldn't control her temper, the anger inside wanting to be let out. 

'_I am stronger than before Not a thing can hold me down I will make it, I will take it I will always be around.'_

She threw another one. As chase fell down onto the ground. "You hurt my friends I hurt you!" she ran towards as he flew up in the air. She ran towards him as her feet lifted off the ground. She threw another on and another one. He almost fell with last one. Rogue fell towards but he flew to the side. 

'_There is a thing that i got Something i've never had before There is a reason ive got to be everything I am, Im sure I have been weakened by you For a hundred days too long I have been broken in two But ive never felt so strong'_

He fell to the ground as Rogue jumped on top off him. "Chase baby you already given up?" she pouted. 

He threw her off. But she didn't fall she landed straight on her feet. They both ran towards each other as they both threw energy balls. Rogue blocked them. But Chase only blocked a few. He couldn't believe how fast she could go by weak and then strong. 

'_There is a power inside me Its pushing me forward its not letting up There is a feeling inside me im not slowing down it wont let me stop I can be more than I am More than I knew I can be And Im reaching the top Ain't nothing you can do Cause im already there And Im not gonna drop'_

She knew he was getting weaker but that didn't stop her from hurting him more. She hated him. She hated what he had done. She hated that he hurt her …family. Her other family. 

'_I am stronger than before I have risen from a fall I will break down anything in my way Without looking back at all _

I am stronger than before Not a thing can hold me down I will make it, I will take it I will always be around'

Not knowing her own strength she threw so many energy balls. Chase collapsed down onto the ground. Her family was hurt because of him. she didn't couldn't say how much she wanted to hurt him much more than he had done.

'_I won't be broken no more because Im everything I want to be It doesn't matter before Im not changing anything 'bout me Now I believe in myself Not a thing can touch me now Im not stressing ? I wanna go on making myself proud _

There is a power inside me Its pushing me forward its not letting up There is a feeling inside me im not slowing down  
it wont let me stop

_I can be more than I am More than I knew I can be And Im reaching the top Ain't nothing you can do Cause im already there And Im not gona drop _

I am stronger than before I have risen from a fall I will break down anything in my way Without looking back at all

I am stronger than before Not a thing can hold me down I will make it, I will take it I will always be around

Im not gonna drop'

[A/N: End of song!"

Chase was on his knees. Rogue walked up to him. Her eyes back to normal. She grabbed his face roughly. "You hurt my family again you die! I know I'll regret this but …I'll let you live. I am no murderer like you" she let go of his face. He collapsed on the ground, unconscious. 

She looked up in the sky and smiled. She felt like her father was watching her and that she did the right thing… if he ever came back she'd be ready.

_The Next Day._

Rogue blinked a couple of times as her vision came clear. She got up fast. Her body started to ach. She groaned. The door opened and everyone came in. "Morning!" everyone yelled out in unison.

"Ah not so loud!" Rogue said blocking her ears. 

"Hey baby you okay?" Tyler said sitting down beside her. She shook her head.

"I'm in pain!" she yelled out in a groan. "Everything fucken hurts!"

Everyone laughed. "Okay we're going to go back downstairs, you two need time alone." Rachel said as everyone followed her out.

"You hungry there's breakfast downstairs"

"No I'm fine, I'm still kind of tired I'll just go back to sleep."

"You should eat its not good for the baby that you're not eating."

She froze. She looked at him. "How'd you find out!"

"We took you to the hospital you looked really bad."

"Is it okay?"

"It survived" he kissed her forehead. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I got scared. I didn't want you to hate me more. I love you Tyler and I would do anything to keep you here with me."

"Even starve yourself to kill the baby?" he looked at her. "why would you do such a thing?"

"I'm sorry! Okay? I didn't mean to!"

"No it's not okay, you could have hurt yourself and even the baby. You hear me?" he yelled at her in the same tone as the night he caught her cheating. "You could have died! No matter how much I wanted to hate you I couldn't! I love you and you don't know how much I do!" tears ran down Rogue's face as he continued to yell at her. "I couldn't protect you yesterday! If Caleb didn't save you from the last hit you and the baby could have died." By now tears fell from his eyes. She pulled him in a hug. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" she kissed him. "I'm glad I found you ty."

"Me too."

"So what do you think it will be?"

"A boy of course!"

"No I'm sure it's going to be a girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

They continued to argue if it was going to be a girl or a boy. But something in their heads told them that Chase will be back. they will wait for his return. But what will happen in the future The Son of Ipswich and their new family members Rachel and Rogue will be ready. 

The End.

* * *

If you want a Sequel vote yes please i need more than 5 votes please! and it's the End! i'm sad this was my first story and you better hope i'll write more lol! BTW PLEASE VOTE! 


	15. Author's Note

So I hope you liked my story. It was my first one and I'm proud of it but I was wondering should I made Sequel? If so can you Vote I need more than 5 Reviews on making a Sequel. So bye love all my reviews and readers thank you! 


End file.
